Descending of Darker
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: Yaoi YohjixKEn, AyaxOmi Mais uma vez os gatinhos se deparam com uma missão que colocará suas vidas em risco... será outra vez o sobrenatural... ou uma coisa pior?
1. Forte demais para morrer

_**Título**_: Descending of Dark_**  
Ficwriter**_: Kaline Bogard_**  
Classificação**_: yaoi_**  
Pares**_: YohjixKen, AyaxOmi_**  
Resumo:**_ Mais uma vez os gatinhos se deparam com o perigo. Será o sobrenatural ou coisa pior?

* * *

**Descending of Dark****  
Kaline Bogard**

**Capítulo I  
Forte demais para morrer...**

Aya acabara de chegar do hospital. Não acontecera nada de novo com sua irmã, e isso era desanimador. Queria tanto vê-la saindo daquela maldita cama e recuperando a consciência.

Suspirando, abriu a porta da sala e estacou, surpreso pela cena insólita que se desenrolava a sua frente.

(Aya)...

Yohji estava sentado sobre o sofá, mas dormia a sono solto, ressonando de leve com os lábios entreabertos. Ken e Omi seguravam pequenos cadernos em suas mãos e assistiam com muito interesse a um noticiário na TV. Até aí nada demais, não fosse o fato de os três estarem usando chapeis feitos de papel alumínio com formato de cone sobre as cabeças(1).

Ken e Omi não perceberam que Aya chegara e continuaram agindo normalmente... se é que aquilo podia ser chamado de "normal".

(Ken) Omi, anota isso... é importante. Alienígenas dissolvem com algumas substâncias. E... oh, Aya! Que bom que chegou! Senta aqui e assisti isso.

(Aya)...

(Omi suspirando) Nem pergunta.

O ruivo apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha, e deu as costas, achando tudo bizarro demais para ser real. Omi sorriu diante da expressão do amante e entregou o caderninho para Ken.

(Omi) Vou ver se está tudo bem com Aya.

(Ken) Ok. Leva esse protetor que fiz pra ele.

Estendeu um chapéu de cone igual ao que usavam, mas o chibi balançou a cabeça.

(Omi) Ken, acho que o Aya não vai querer usar isso.

E o moreninho não insistiu.

Assim que o jovem hacker saiu da sala, Ken voltou os olhos para a tela da TV, interessado no que o locutor estava dizendo.

(Narrador) _Ficou provado que alguns Ets são alérgicos a óleo de cozinha, existe um teste caseiro muito fácil e rápido, mas que é eficaz para..._

Os olhos do moreninho brilharam ao ouvir falar em teste caseiro. Finalmente um pouco de prática, depois de toda aquela teoria chata. Mas... como poderia saber se o teste funcionava ou não?

Observou bem a sala, tentando encontrar algo que servisse de cobaia para suas experiências. Foi então que os olhinhos castanhos caíram sobre a figura de um certo playboy adormecido.

(Ken)...

E abriu um sorriso que ia de orelha a orelha.

oOo

Quando chegou a hora do jantar, o clima na casa dos assassinos era dos mais estranhos. Yohji estava uma verdadeira arara, pois acordara de um delicioso cochilo e descobrira que estava todo sujo de óleo de cozinha, que o amante passara em seu corpo.

Ken permanecia emburrado, afinal de contas estava apenas se prevenindo contra o futuro ataque dos alienígenas que o chibi enfrentaria mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Falando em Omi, o jovem hacker tentava a todo custo não rir do que acontecera. Só mesmo o jogador pra ter essas idéias... pobre Yohji, ou o loiro dava um jeito na obsessão do amante por aliens ou aquela história deixaria os Weiss doidos logo logo.

Aya por sua vez permanecia indiferente. Não se importava com o que os companheiros faziam, desde que aquilo não interferisse com as missões ou com o trabalho na Koneko.

(Yohji) Argh! Esse maldito cheiro não passa!

O Weiss cheirou o próprio braço. Havia tomado um longo banho, e usado um sabonete inteiro pra se lavar, mas parecia que o cheiro do óleo estava grudado em sua pele! E de nada adiantara a loção para o corpo...

(Omi)...

O loirinho quase riu. Mas conseguiu se segurar a tempo.

(Aya) Hunf.

Apesar dos modos distantes, Aya bem que queria ter visto Yohji dormindo no sofá, todo lambuzado de óleo e com aquele ridículo chapéu de cone na cabeça.

(Yohji) Ken, você tem cada idéia!!

O moreninho se estressou com o comentário. Cruzou os braços de maneira irritada e despejou a decepção que estava engasgada em sua garganta.

(Ken) Ora Yohji, eu só queria ajudar!! Estou me prevenindo, aprendendo tudo o que puder sobre nossos próximos inimigos... Mas azar o de vocês. Quando Manx passar por aquela porta, trazendo uma missão onde precisaremos enfrentar um esquadrão de alienígenas que querem dizimar a raça humana NÃO VENHAM ME PEDIR CONSELHOS!!

Os outros Weiss se surpreenderam com a explosão, se divertindo muito com o teor das palavras. Yohji ia tirar um sarro da cara do amante, quando a porta da sala realmente se abriu dando passagem a Manx, que trazia um enorme envelope pardo em suas mãos.

(Yohji) !!

(Omi) Oh.

(Aya)...

(Ken sorrindo) Bem vinda, Manx! Você foi enviada pela MiB não é? De onde vem nossos inimigos, Marte ou Plutão?!

A ruiva estreitou os olhos denunciando um pouco de impaciência.

(Manx) Ken, não sei se isso é brincadeira ou não, mas digo que não tenho tempo a perder.

(Ken)... merda.

Então não eram alienígenas.

(Yohji) As anteninhas verdes ficam pra próxima vez. He, he, he...

(Manx) Vim lhes trazer uma nova missão, como podem perceber, e que não tem nada a ver com alienígenas ou coisas do tipo.

Entregou uma fita de vídeo para Omi, que a introduziu no aparelho e deu o play. Logo a imagem de vários jovens mortos surgiu na tela.

(Omi) Oh.

(Manx) Todas essas pessoas foram assassinadas e os corpos sempre são encontrados flutuando em um rio. Percebemos o padrão por um simples detalhe: seus corações foram arrancados.

Os Weiss se entreolharam e depois voltaram a prestar atenção na ruiva. Ken tratou de esclarecer uma dúvida que era de todos.

(Ken) Um serial killer?

(Manx) Sim e não. O caso é um pouco mais complicado e... até mesmo delicado, rapazes.

(Aya) Seja direta.

A ruiva lançou um olhar indulgente para o espadachim. Depois cruzou os braços sobre os seios e tomou fôlego.

(Manx) Vocês já ouviram falar sobre uma seita denominada "Descendentes das Trevas"?

(Yohji surpreso) Caralho, você está se referindo aos darkers?

Aya, Omi e Ken voltaram-se para o companheiro mais velho. Nenhum dos três conhecia aquela seita, mas pelo jeito Yohji sabia algo a respeito.

(Ken) O que é isso?

(Yohji) Não tenho certeza... acho que já me encontrei com alguns em clubes. Nada muito pessoal, mas comentários sempre existem.

(Manx) Você está certo de qualquer jeito. Não somos indiferentes aos darkers pois a existência deles nunca foi um segredo. Porém tudo mudou quando o novo líder assumiu. Nada sabemos sobre ele, só que desde então vítimas com os corações arrancados começaram a chover sobre nossas cabeças.

Os outros olharam para Yohji, mas o loiro deu de ombros, abrindo um sorriso.

(Yohji) Não sei nada sobre isso. Apenas ouvi um ou outro boato.

(Aya) Isso seria sobre religião?

(Omi preocupado) Não me diga que esse novo líder tem poderes sobrenaturais...

(Manx) Como eu disse antes não sabemos nada sobre ele. Nem mesmo um nome.

(Omi) Oh...

Voltou os olhos azuis para o amante. Não queria que Aya se envolvesse em nada perigoso. Talvez devessem recusar aquela missão...

(Ken) Manx, porque você disse que essa era uma missão delicada?

(Manx) Porque encontramos uma das vítimas, e o rapaz sobreviveu...

(Yohji surpreso) Sobreviveu sem o coração?!

(Manx suspirando) Não... ele levou dois tiros nas costas, caiu em um rio e conseguiu flutuar até chegar em um lugar seguro as margens, onde foi encontrado por moradores locais.

(Yohji) Ah... que susto!

(Ken) Como sabem que tem ligação com o caso?

(Manx) Pela tatuagem nas costas dele. Todos os envolvidos recebem uma marca, na verdade uma tatuagem de cruz invertida e quebrada.

(Aya pensativo) Anticristãos?

(Manx) Assumidos. Infelizmente não existem leis que proíbam essas pessoas de exercer sua... "fé". Mas como eu ia dizendo... esse garoto que foi encontrado se chama Clerc Shevchenko.

Ao ouvir o nome o playboy soltou um longo assobio enquanto se recostava folgadamente no sofá.

(Yohji) Fudeu. Você está falando que essa seita tentou matar o filho de Andrew Shevchenko, o executor?(2)

(Manx) Sim, eles tentaram.

(Ken) Filho de quem?

(Omi) Você conhece?

Aya apenas estreitou os olhos, sem revelar se conhecia ou não tais pessoas.

(Yohji) Qual é, caras?! Vai dizer que vocês não conhecem o executor?

Os Weiss se entreolharam e negaram com a cabeça.

(Yohji) Estamos falando sobre máfia ucraniana. Andrew é atual executor da gangue e é irmão caçula de Aere Shevchenko, o líder deles aqui no Japão.

(Ken) Máfia ucraniana?! Brincou!!

(Omi) Não faltava mais nada...

(Aya) Executor?

(Manx) Assim é chamado aquele que cumpri os "contratos", limpa as provas e apaga arquivos.

(Aya) Um assassino como nós.

(Yohji) Corretissimo, porém sem escrúpulos algum. Trabalho limpo e... muito doloroso, bem ao estilo dos ucranianos. Os caras adoram máquinas grandes.

(Omi pensativo) Não foram os ucranianos que declararam guerra a Yakuza matando dois japoneses com uma ceifadeira?

(Yohji) Eles mesmos.

(Ken) Ótimo, então deixa que esses ucranianos resolvam seus problemas, porque eles precisam da gente?

(Manx) Não é tão simples. A máfia ucraniana está em sérios conflitos com a Yakuza. Eles não vão correr o risco de sofrer um abalo em suas vantagens. Sabemos que abrir mão das disputas os obrigaria a perder grande parte dos territórios para os inimigos.

(Yohji) Entendi... a Yakuza está de olho apenas esperando o menor deslize para assumir pontos dos ucranianos.

(Omi surpreso) Então isso quer dizer que... a máfia ucraniana está nos contratando?!

(Manx) Sim.

(Yohji) Caralho! Se recusarmos é capaz de aparecer um sujeito de dois metros de altura a nossa porta querendo nos levar para um... passeio...

(Ken) Daqueles que se termina com o bucho cheio de concreto.

(Omi) Não seriam os pés?

(Ken) Que nada... isso é com os sicilianos. Os ucranianos obrigam o cara a beber o cimento. Depois jogam o infeliz no esgoto... pros ratos acabarem com o serviço.

(Omi)...

(Yohji surpreso) Você está por dentro, Ken Ken...

(Ken sorrindo) É que me viciei em documentários.

(Yohji)...

(Manx) E então, aceitam ou não? Não creio que a equipe vá sofrer represálias por parte dos contratantes... primeiro por que eles desconhecem as identidades de vocês. Segundo por que não demonstraram nenhum interesse em saber quem são vocês. Só deixaram claro que se não for a Weiss, será outra qualquer.

(Aya) Então acima de tudo eles são éticos...?

(Yohji) É só não pisar no calo deles.

(Omi) Pelo jeito vamos aceitar essa missão.

(Ken) Mas... por onde começaremos? Quer que interroguemos esse garoto?

(Manx) É isso mesmo. Os ucranianos estão cuidando para que a polícia não se aproxime do filho do executor. Também tivemos permissão de vasculhar a caixa de entrada dos e-mails do garoto. Ele não era um simples membro, fazia parte da diretoria auxiliando o líder dos Darkers.

(Aya) Interessante.

(Manx) O mais interessante é isso.

A ruiva estendeu um pedaço de papel onde uma pequena mensagem fora escrita.

(Omi) O que é?

(Manx) Eles estão aguardando a chegada de um novo membro, que será testado para ser o braço direito do atual líder dos darkers. Parece que ninguém aqui em Tokyo conhece esse rapaz.

(Yohji pensativo) Podemos infiltrar um de nós.

Mais que depressa o moreninho apontou para o jovem hacker.

(Ken) É a vez do Omi!

Todos se surpreenderam com a eloqüência demonstrada pelo moreninho, que diante da vigilância dos outros tirou um conhecido caderninho de capa vermelha do bolso da calça e começou a consultar suas anotações.

Manx moveu uma das sobrancelhas, intrigada por ver que Ken estava se dedicando tanto as missões. Ele nunca fora de anotar nenhum dado sobre os casos que recebiam. Talvez ele estivesse amadurecendo.

Apesar disso a ruiva balançou a cabeça dizendo que não. Não seria possível que Omi tomasse o lugar do rapaz que chegaria em breve.

(Manx) Esse novo membro tem vinte e um anos(3) e é ruivo.

Logo se entendeu que seria Aya o mais indicado para tomar-lhe o lugar. Porém Ken não ia se dar por vencido tão facilmente...

(Ken animado) E se tingíssemos o cabelo de Omi? Conheço uma tintura que é excelente... aliás, tenho quase certeza que é essa a marca que o Aya usa e...

O jogador calou-se diante do olhar mais-que-shine-ao-quadrado que recebeu por parte do líder da Weiss. Percebendo que tinha falado demais Ken passou a mão pelos cabelos castanhos e deu um sorrisinho amarelo.

(Ken) Er... então, como eu ia dizendo... o Aya seria perfeito... e... er... onde estávamos mesmo?

Yohji e Omi não se agüentaram de vontade de rir, e só seguraram porque temiam que acabasse sobrando pra eles. Aya continuou muito irritado, e Manx impaciente.

(Manx suspirando) Pegue isso, Omi. É o número do seguro social de Hiroyuki Koshiba, o rapaz ruivo que vai trabalhar com o líder dos darkers. Isso vai ajudá-lo a descobrir tudo sobre ele.

(Aya) Quando poderemos ver o filho do executor?

(Manx) Ele ainda está em estado grave, mas consciente. Providenciarei para que visitem-no amanhã.

(Yohji) Então deixe tudo conosco.

Manx ergueu-se da cadeira, e lançou um último olhar direção de Ken, que marcava alguma coisa rapidamente no famoso caderninho.

(Manx) Conto com vocês, rapazes. Pérsia deseja acompanhar esse caso de perto, afinal, as proporções dos envolvidos estão além do nosso critério usual de clientes.

(Yohji) Espero que nenhum deles tenha poderes sobrenaturais...

(Ken) Merda! Nem alienígenas nem Omi. Onde foi que eu errei...?

O moreninho resmungou entre irritado e decepcionado, suspirando longa e profundamente como se desconhecesse a solução de um problema super complexo...

Ao ver aquilo a ruiva ergueu as mãos de maneira resignada.

(Manx sorrindo) Não sei como vocês podem ser um time tão bem sucedido. Obviamente é um dos mistérios do universo...

(Yohji sorrindo) Com certeza Ken é muito obstinado, essa qualidade é fundamental pra nossa equipe!

E o playboy esticou o braço com a intenção de dar um beliscão no distraído moreninho.

(Ken) AII!!

(Yohji) Imagina só se fosse um alienígena? Você tinha virado almoço extra-espacial...

(Ken)...

(Manx) Desisto. Boa noite, garotos.

Com a saída da secretária ruiva, os Weiss trataram de se concentrar na missão recebida, e em todas as informações que tinham em mãos.

(Aya) Descubra tudo o que puder sobre Hiroyuki. Quanto mais soubermos melhor.

(Omi) Deixa comigo. Aya, não seria bom um de nós se infiltrar nessa seita como um membro?

(Yohji) Pelo menos você não estaria sozinho.

(Aya) Você sabe como eles recrutam essas pessoas?

Dirigiu a pergunta ao playboy, que passou a mão pela face de modo pensativo.

(Yohji) Não. Eles não ficam se alardeando por aí. Como eu disse antes já ouvi um ou outro comentário, mas nada concreto.

(Ken) Por que você não estava procurando descobrir nada. Talvez agora se empenhar-se...

(Omi) Eles têm algum padrão ou estereótipo?

(Yohji irritado) Sei lá! Vocês não estão me entendendo. Omi, não existe nenhuma lenda idiota da internet, dessas que você desconfia que é real, mas nunca teve nenhuma prova?

(Omi)... já esbarrei em várias 'lendas virtuais...

(Yohji) Os darkers são mais ou menos isso. De vez em quando se escuta alguém dizendo que conhece uma pessoa que talvez tenha visto um carinha desses sabe-se lá onde e quando...

(Ken) Calma, Yohji. A gente nunca ouviu falar desses caras. Temos que esgotar nossa fonte de informações.

(Yohji suspirando) Eu? Uma fonte de informações...?!

(Aya) Você acha que consegue se infiltrar entre eles?

O playboy revirou os olhos e segurou-se pra não respirar fundo. Acabou dando-se por vencido.

(Yohji) É, acho que consigo alguma coisa.

(Aya) Ótimo.

Já tinham a linha de ação definida. Aya e Yohji viriam a frente, no ataque, enquanto Ken e Omi cuidariam da defesa, dando cobertura aos outros dois.

Ken recolheu as informações e a fita de vídeo e guardou no arquivo de missões, enquanto o chibi pegou o papel com o número do seguro social de Hiroyuki e tratou de se dirigir ao próprio laptop para iniciar as buscas.

Quando Omi ligou o micro, pediu intimamente que aquela missão não tivesse nada de sobrenatural e muito menos fossem enfrentar vilões com algum tipo de poder místico.

Não tinha medo de enfrentar esse tipo de coisa, mas como Aya estaria muito exposto, Omi não queria ter que passar por nenhuma preocupação como as que estavam se tornando rotina ao Weiss.

(Omi) Acho que no fim aqueles aliens não seriam tão ruins...

Que fosse qualquer coisa, menos fanáticos religiosos com poderes sobrenaturais querendo causar o fim do mundo.

oOo

No outro dia, Ken estava encarregado das entregas, enquanto Yohji e Aya atendiam os clientes da floricultura. Omi ainda não voltara da escola.

Os assassinos mais velhos esperavam que Manx lhes desse as coordenadas para que pudessem ir ao encontro de Clerc Shevchenko, e enquanto isso não acontecia iam enrolando o tempo cumprindo suas obrigações de floristas.

Era cerca de nove horas da manhã, quando a campainha da Koneko soou, anunciando que novos clientes chegavam.

Yohji se prontificou a atendê-los. Franziu as sobrancelhas ao ver os tipos que adentravam a loja: a frente vinha um homem de meia idade muito alto, com mais ou menos 1,92m, de olhos escuros e cabelos loiros bem escuros, quase castanhos. Tinha porte atlético, parecendo praticar algum tipo de esporte.

Trazia uma expressão séria e dura em sua face, mostrando que era um homem de idéias firmes e caráter definido.

Logo atrás dele entraram dois homens ainda mais altos, com cabelos castanhos e físicos musculosos. Usavam roupas pretas, e um deles carregava uma maleta de tamanho médio em suas mãos.

Aya e Yohji se entreolharam, e colocaram-se em guarda. O playboy podia jurar que conhecia aquele primeiro cara de algum lugar...

Porém o homem sorriu e aproximou-se do balcão, enquanto os outros dois permaneciam parados junto à porta.

(Homem) Bom dia.

Tinha sotaque estrangeiro. Os Weiss não souberam identificar de onde.

(Yohji) Bom dia.

(Homem) Gostaria de encomendar um arranjo de camélias. Meu filho está convalescendo e eu vou visitá-lo hoje.

(Yohji) Claro.

Os assassinos relaxaram. Yohji tratou de começar a preparar a encomenda, enquanto o homem aguardava pacientemente.

Aya voltou a folhear um catalogo de sementes.

Algum tempo depois o loiro deu o trabalho por terminado e entregou o belo arranjo para o freguês.

(Yohji) Aqui está.

(Homem) Ficou bom.

(Yohji) Espero que ajude a animar seu filho! E que ele melhore rápido.

(Homem) Quanto a isso eu não sei. Meu garoto foi bem judiado... e a recuperação será lenta.

(Yohji) Oh, sinto muito.

(Homem) Mas não me preocupo. Ele é forte demais para morrer.

(Yohji)...

(Homem) Preciso ir. Não tenho dinheiro para pagar pelo arranjo, mas espero que aceite isso... Bolf!

Yohji franziu as sobrancelhas e olhou para Aya, que também surpreendeu-se com a afirmação.

Em silêncio o tal de Bolf avançou e depositou a maleta sobre o balcão. Afastou-se de novo assumindo seu posto ao lado da porta de entrada.

(Homem) Aqui está...

Colocou a mão dentro do bolso e retirou uma pequena chave, depois a colocou sobre a maleta preta.

(Yohji)...

Como Aya não reclamou, Yohji também achou melhor ficar na sua.

O homem desconhecido balançou a cabeça e retirou o arranjo, dando meia volta para ir embora. Só então o playboy teve um estalo e ele descobriu quem era aquele individuo tão estranho.

(Yohji baixinho) Andrew Shevchenko em pessoa...

(Aya baixinho) O executor...

Com a saída dos três ucranianos os Weiss voltaram sua atenção para a maleta negra.

(Yohji) Será que tem uma bomba aí?

(Aya)...

(Yohji) Hn. Talvez eles não confiem na gente para resolver o caso... acho que é por isso que não permitiram que visitássemos o garoto.

Sem responder, Aya pegou a pequena chave e diante da incredulidade de Yohji destrancou a maleta, abrindo-a sem receio de que fosse uma bomba.

(Yohji) !!

Mas dentro da maleta não havia nada perigoso. Apenas um laptop.

(Aya) Isso é de Clerc Shevchenko.

(Yohji) Como eles sabiam que éramos Weiss?

(Aya)...

Só podia ser uma revelação por parte da Kritiker. Ou a máfia ucraniana seria tão bem organizada a ponto de descobrir informações como essa?

(Yohji suspirando) Assim vai mal. Já é o segundo contratante que fala diretamente com a gente. Desse jeito o Japão inteiro saberá quem nós somos.

(Aya) Essa é nossa entrevista.

O playboy piscou confuso. Fixou os olhos de jade sobre Aya esperando novas explicações. Como estas estavam demorando a vir, ele achou por bem questionar o espadachim.

(Yohji) Que quis dizer com isso?

(Aya) O executor não vai permitir que nos aproximemos de seu filho. Por isso nos entregou o laptop dele. Não devemos esperar mais nada por parte deles.

(Yohji) Mas isso...

(Aya) Vou entregar para Omi.

(Yohji) Espero que tenha alguma informação valiosa nesse micro.

(Aya) Hn.

(Yohji) É... se o rapaz está mal, então talvez esse laptop seja mais útil do que se fossemos falar com ele. É muita sorte ter acesso a esses dados.

(Aya) E tudo porque ele é forte demais para morrer...

(Yohji) Vai provocar a máfia, pra ver no que dá...

O ruivo fechou a maleta e a trancou novamente, depois foi pra dentro da casa guardá-la bem escondido.

Yohji voltou sua atenção para a porta, por onde duas garotas entravam. Era hora de voltar ao trabalho, e com certeza a noite poderiam se reunir e trocar impressões sobre aquela missão.

oOo

As horas passaram depressa. Após dar o trabalho por encerrado os Weiss fecharam a floricultura e se dedicaram a preparar o jantar enquanto o jovem arqueiro desvendava todos os segredos do laptop de Clerc Shevchenko.

Mais algumas horas e os quatro se reuniram na sala das missões.

Aya, Yohji e Ken voltaram seus olhos para Omi.

(Yohji impaciente) E então? O que descobriu?

O jovem loiro esfregou as mãos de contentamento e abriu um sorriso angelical, mas dirigiu-se a Aya quando foi responder.

(Omi) Você não vai acreditar... qual das bombas prefere primeiro: o garoto espião dos ucranianos ou... o novo braço direito "tatuado" dos darkers?

Os outros Weiss se entreolharam sem compreender. Pelo jeito Omi faria revelações bombásticas!

Continua...

* * *

(1) Alguém aí assistiu Sinais? Pois é... "

(2) Fiz uma pequena homenagem a meu irmão Udak, já que ele é fã de Andrew Shevchenko, um jogador ucraniano que atualmente faz parte do Millan na Itália. A descrição física que usei é fiel à realidade. Já a personalidade... aí são outros quinhentos...

(3) Essa é a idade do Aya seguindo a cronologia das minhas fics.


	2. Em um duelo de titãs

_**Título**_: Descending of Dark_**  
Ficwriter**_: Kaline Bogard_**  
Classificação**_: yaoi_**  
Pares**_: YohjixKen, AyaxOmi_**  
Resumo:**_ Mais uma vez os gatinhos se deparam com o perigo. Será o sobrenatural ou coisa pior?

* * *

**Descending of Dark****  
Kaline Bogard**

**Capítulo II  
Em um duelo de Titãs...**

(Omi) E então? Por onde quer que eu comece?

(Yohji) Que tal pelo Clerc?

(Ken) Caramba, acho que nossa conversa será bem longa...

(Omi) Mais ou menos.

(Aya) Hn. O que descobriu sobre o laptop?

O chibi respirou fundo e colocou o micro portátil sobre a mesa, para que todos pudessem ver a tela. A mesma mostrava a foto de um rapaz de vinte e poucos anos, muito parecido com Andrew Shevchenko. Os cabelos curtos eram mais claros que o do pai e os olhos eram negros. Parecia um garoto agradável.

(Omi) Este é Clerc. Vinte e três anos, formado em Harvard e com menção honrosa. Ele fez o discurso de formatura.

(Ken) Parece mais um atleta que um nerd...

(Omi)...

(Yohji) O que mais diz aí?

(Omi) Ano passado ele começou a ser treinado para assumir o posto do pai.

(Ken surpreso) Então esse Clerc será o novo executor?

O loirinho balançou a cabeça concordando. Ken acertara na mosca.

(Yohji) Se ele sobreviver...

(Aya) Hnf. Ele é forte demais pra morrer.

(Ken)...

(Yohji) Ah, é. Tinha me esquecido disso.

O loirinho e Ken não entenderam nada, porém antes que pudessem perguntar alguma coisa Aya fez um sinal de cabeça, dizendo que Omi devia continuar com as explicações. E foi o que o jovem hacker fez.

(Omi) A seita de darkers foi sua primeira missão. Clerc estava infiltrado como um espião dos ucranianos tentando descobrir o que se passava por trás de tudo isso.

(Aya) Hn...

(Yohji) Estranho...

(Omi) Não muito. Descobri que a maioria das vítimas são ucranianas.

(Ken) Os que tiveram seus corações arrancados?

(Omi) É. Poucos eram japoneses.

(Yohji) Então Andrew desconfiou e infiltrou o próprio filho como um espião.

(Omi) Na verdade foi Aere Shevchenko, irmão mais velho de Andrew e tio de Clerc que o escolheu para executar essa tarefa.

(Aya) E o que ele descobriu?

(Omi suspirando) Pouca coisa. Existem alguns relatórios sobre o andamento de suas descobertas, e vários e-mails. Em um deles Clerc faz referência a Koshiba. Pelo jeito o novo membro estará trazendo consigo uma carta de apresentação.

(Ken) Merda.

(Aya) Teremos que interceptá-lo antes de mais nada.

(Omi) Clerc tinha certeza de que Koshiba vinha com um propósito bem definido, só não conseguiu descobrir o que era. Em seu último e-mail para o pai, ele avisava que tentaria uma investida mais ousada.

(Ken) Deve ter se dado mal.

(Yohji) Ele especificou o que ia fazer?

(Omi) Invadir o sistema de arquivos dos darkers e ver se descobria algo sobre o novo braço direito do chefe.

O playboy deu um longo suspiro e passou o dedo indicador pela sobrancelha de maneira pensativa.

(Yohji) Mas... algo não se encaixa.

(Omi) O que foi?

(Yohji) Você não disse que a maioria das vítimas é ucraniana?

(Omi) Sim.

(Yohji) E como é que os darkers não desconfiaram que Clerc era um espião?

A pergunta possuía muita lógica, no entanto o chibi não se atrapalhou, tinha a resposta na ponta da língua.

(Omi) Também desconfiei disso. Mas... aqui está o porquê.

Clicou com o mouse no cantinho da tela e uma nova imagem surgiu. Era outra foto: mostrava um rapaz com cabelos loiros muito claros e lisos, chegando aos ombros, olhos verdes e cavanhaque também loiro. Num primeiro momento tiveram dificuldades para descobrir de quem se tratava.

Depois de analisar por meio segundo Ken matou a charada.

(Ken surpreso) Ei, é Clerc!

(Yohji) !!

(Omi sorrindo) Ken está certo. Clerc mudou completamente a aparência antes de entrar para os darkers.

(Aya) Bom disfarce.

(Omi) Desse jeito ele lembra mais um alemão que um ucraniano.

(Yohji) Ponto pro garoto.

(Ken) Mas isso não ajudou muito. Ele foi descoberto. Deve ter se descuidado e nesse caso a aparência não valeu de nada.

Todos concordaram com o pensamento do jogador moreno.

(Aya) Algo mais?

(Omi) Sinto muito. Clerc estava indo bem. Pena que o descobriram.

(Yohji) Esses darkers também pegam pesado.

(Aya) E sobre Koshiba...?

(Omi sorrindo) Ohhh, sim, o desafiante nesse duelo de titãs.

Os outros Weiss se entreolharam confusos, sem compreender a brincadeira que o jovem arqueiro havia feito.

(Yohji) Pelo seu sorriso misterioso acho que teremos uma revelação daquelas...

(Ken) Oh... Hiroyuki Koshiba é um alienígena?!

Yohji, Aya e Omi quase caíram para trás ao ouvir a pergunta animada e esperançosa.

O líder da Weiss fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Yohji levantou-se do lugar onde estava e sentou-se ao lado do amante, passando as mãos em volta do ombro do jogador.

(Yohji) Ken, vou marcar uma hora com um psicólogo para você. Acho que o estresse das missões pode ser os responsáveis por sua... er... nova... mania...

(Ken) !!

(Omi suspirando) Ele não é um alienígena, Ken. Pelo menos não que eu saiba...

O chibi murmurou a última frase. Começava a se contagiar pelas preocupações do jogador... e se Ken acertasse em seus palpites...? Tanta insistência devia ter um motivo, mesmo que inconsciente... talvez fosse uma intuição? Ou talvez não fosse nada...

Aya notou que os grandes olhos azuis do amante se tornavam um tanto distantes. Trincou os dentes adivinhando os pensamentos que deveriam estar tomando conta da mente do seu querido amante.

O líder da Weiss realmente não precisava de mais um paranóico na equipe.

(Aya) Kudou, marque essa consulta para amanhã de manhã.

(Ken)!!

(Yohji)...

(Aya) Omi, continue com isso.

O loirinho piscou e obedeceu rapidamente. Clicou com o mouse mais uma vez, fazendo surgir uma nova foto na tela do laptop de Clerc. Dessa vez a imagem mostrava um rapaz talvez mais novo que o ucraniano, de feições japonesas. Tratava-se de um jovem ruivo, com cabelos lisos curtos e olhos azuis estreitos. A face era muito bonita, simpática. Ele trazia um sorriso alegre sobre os lábios finos.

(Ken surpreso) Não me diga que é Clerc?

(Omi) Não. Esse é Koshiba.

(Yohji) Uau. Que carinha lindo! Mas quero ver o Aya imitando o sorriso dele.

(Aya)...

(Ken sorrindo) Começa a treinar desde já, Aya!

O ruivo cruzou os braços e franziu as sobrancelhas, de um modo que só fazia quando começava a ficar muito irritado. Os Weiss conheciam bem os 'sinais' de aviso sobre uma futura e próxima 'mirada-do-olhar-shine' e trataram de se concentrar novamente nos detalhes da missão.

(Omi) Er... não foi fácil descobrir informações sobre Koshiba. Não existia quase nada a respeito desse rapaz... e eu estava prestes a desistir quando esbarrei em um arquivo da delegacia de Kawasaki.

(Ken) Kawasaki?

(Yohji desconfiado) Ei... espera aí, Omi. Você está dizendo que...

O chibi balançou a cabeça. Pelo visto Yohji estava muito bem informado sobre as atividades dos diversos cartéis do submundo mafioso.

Aya e Ken que não entenderam muita coisa.

(Omi) Koshiba estava sendo indiciado por coerção e estelionato.

(Ken) Caralho! O modelo aí não é de brincadeira.

(Omi) Mas o caso foi arquivado por falta de provas e por que a única testemunha do caso desapareceu misteriosamente.

(Yohji) Aposto que Koshiba era um dos cobradores...

(Ken confuso) Cobradores?

(Yohji sorrindo) Ken, esses documentários que você anda assistindo não estão com nada! Eles não explicam o que é um cobrador?

(Ken) Er...

(Aya) Isso é obvio pelas acusações.

(Yohji) É, tem razão. Um cobrador é a pessoa encarregada de recolher as "doações" principalmente de negociantes bem sucedidos.

(Omi) Eles alegam que fornecem 'proteção' às pessoas e cobram uma taxa para que essas pessoas não sofram 'acidentes'...

(Ken) Chantagista!

(Yohji pensativo) Kawasaki é uma cidade muito conhecida pelas investidas atrevidas da máfia. Pelo que eu soube as áreas mais ao norte faziam parte dos domínios da Yakuza.

(Omi) As disputas por Kawasaki parecem longe de acabar. Eles...

(Aya impaciente) E o que isso tem a ver com a missão?

(Omi) Bom, acho que tem muita coisa a ver...

(Yohji) Eu já liguei os pontos... corrija-me se estiver errado, chibi: de um lado temos a máfia ucraniana, do outro temos a Yakuza. Ambas brigam por Tokyo, que atualmente não tem nenhum cartel no comando. Sabemos que, primeiro, Clerc Shevchenko foi um peão eliminado do tabuleiro, e que, segundo, surge um novo peão: Hiroyuki Koshiba... muito provavelmente (quase com certeza) obedecendo ordens da máfia japonesa... o que tiramos disso tudo?

(Ken surpreso) Guerra entre máfias?!

(Omi) Nada mais nada menos. Vejam isso...

O hacker clicou mais uma vez no cantinho da tela, e a foto mudou, exibindo agora duas imagens lado a lado das costas e tórax de alguém. O corpo em questão estava totalmente tatuado.

(Aya)...

(Yohji) He, he, he... essa eu quero ver…

(Ken) Omi, não diga que é Koshiba?!

(Omi suspirando) Pior que é. Yohji estava certo sobre suas conclusões, exceto por uma coisa: não creio que Clerc e Koshiba possam ser considerados meros piões. Essas tatuagens provam que Hiroyuki é o cobrador mor, que coleta todos os impostos das regiões sul e leste do Japão. Clerc é filho do atual executor... são peças importantes demais para... isso que está acontecendo a não ser...

(Yohji) Caralho, a não ser que seja um truque. No fim das contas temos apenas uma investida mais criativa da Yakuza. Eles estão usando os darkers para causar baixas na máfia ucraniana e enfraquecer seu poder.

(Ken pensativo) E agora os ucranianos estão usando a gente para tentar dar uma rasteira na Yakuza dando um basta nas atividades dos darkers...

Os Weiss se entreolharam.

Agora tudo fazia sentido: felizmente não havia poderes sobrenaturais, nem culto a algum tipo de deus, ou mortos-vivos e coisas que normalmente não se pode explicar com facilidade.

Sobrava apenas a boa e velha disputa por liderança e dinheiro gerada por uma guerra entre duas máfias poderosas.

Mas isso não mudava o quadro geral da situação dos Weiss: os quatro entenderam que estavam com problemas.

(Ken) MERDA! A máfia ucraniana nos contratou pra atacar a Yakuza!

(Yohji) Hum, complicou tudo.

(Omi) Ambas estão praticamente equiparados...

(Aya) "Em duelo de titãs..."

O ruivo lembrou-se das palavras do loirinho antes de começarem as trocas de informações. Aya entendeu que a inteligência privilegiada de Omi já deduzira aquilo tudo: uma briga de bandidos.

Omi apenas os conduzira através de revelações para que os três também chegassem as mesmas conclusões. Mais uma vez o espadachim pensou em como seu jovem amante podia ser controlador e manipulador de maneira tão sutil e camuflada que era quase impossível de se perceber.

Sorrindo, Omi voltou os grandes olhos em direção a Aya, após a frase reticente dita em tom meio baixo.

(Omi) "...um grão de areia faz a diferença."

(Yohji) E nesse caso somos quatro grãos. O que vamos fazer? Investir contra a Yakuza ou abrir mão da missão?

Os três olharam para Aya, aguardando que o ruivo decidisse.

Aya cruzou os braços e fechou os olhos analisando tudo o que havia descoberto. Nenhuma das duas opções era muito boa. Já haviam firmado contrato com os ucranianos, e poderiam ter problemas após aceitarem o laptop de Clerc.

Mas a verdade é que eles não sabiam onde estavam se metendo... e pensando bem, talvez nem os ucranianos soubessem que tudo aquilo era apenas um 'xeque' por parte da Yakuza.

(Aya) Omi, existe alguma evidência(1) que revele se os ucranianos sabem o que está acontecendo?

(Omi) Shevchenko pode estar agindo levado pela desconfiança, afinal foram muitos ucranianos mortos em pouco tempo. E se eles tiverem um bom hacker em sua folha de pagamento (com certeza eles têm) então possivelmente descobriram sobre Koshiba na internet.

(Yohji) Estamos sendo usados, não há outra explicação. Mas convenhamos uma coisa: a maioria das pessoas assassinadas pelos darkers era ucraniana, mas não há provas de que tinham envolvimento com a máfia, ou tinham?

(Omi) Eu não pensei por esse lado, e não investiguei. Vou procurar algo na internet.

(Ken) Provavelmente elas eram inocentes. Eu vi em um documentário que ataques as colônias funcionam como represália.

(Yohji) Faz sentindo. A Yakuza atacava a 'base' dos inimigos, eliminando a própria concentração de ucranianos. Foi uma sorte que Clerc lhes caísse nas mãos e com isso conseguissem acertar um belo golpe na hierarquia adversária.

(Omi) Você tem razão.

(Yohji) E não se esqueçam que podem ser poucas, mas os darkers fizeram outras vítimas além dos ucranianos.

Com certeza era um fato que não podiam deixar de lado.

(Ken) Mas... uma coisa é meio estranha...

Os outros Weiss fixaram os olhos no moreninho, já imaginando o que ele ia falar. Yohji quase passou a mão pela face, num gesto cansado.

Aya pensou que se Ken mencionasse 'alienígenas' mais uma vez ia se arrepender amargamente pelo resto da vida...

Ignorando o incomodo que causou nos companheiros, Ken expôs suas dúvidas de maneira pensativa e intrigada.

(Ken) Não concordam que é estranho que enviem um cobrador para participar de tudo isso?

(Yohji)...

(Omi) !!

(Aya)...?

Não era bem o que esperavam...

(Ken) Se Koshiba fosse um executor ou algo do tipo, sei lá... faria mais sentido. Como um cobrador pode ajudar eliminando ucranianos? Ou será que ele vai começar a cobrar 'proteção' por aqui?

Encarou Omi esperando que ele desse alguma explicação. Porém o chibi surpreendeu-se ao seguir a linha de raciocínio de Ken. Tinha muito sentido no que fora dito.

(Omi) Eu não vi as coisas por esse lado. Vou procurar algo na internet.

(Aya) Faça isso.

Estava decidido: era tarde demais para voltar atrás mesmo que assim o quisessem. Agora teriam que continuar com a missão.

Aya ergueu-se, dando o assunto por encerrado. Haviam coisas mais importantes a serem feitas.

(Aya) Omi descubra o dia e o local previsto para a chegada de Koshiba. Hidaka encarregue-se de encontrar um especialista em tatuagens. Kudou comece hoje mesmo a tentar se infiltrar entre os darkers.

Os Weiss assentiram e ergueram-se dos sofás, dispostos a seguir as ordens ditas em tom de voz frio.

Ken estava quase saindo da sala quando ouviu um complemento à ordem que recebera.

(Aya) Hidaka... procure tatuagens que possam ser removidas...

O jogador franziu a sobrancelha ao ouvir aquilo. Existiria algo assim?! Provavelmente sim... tinha cada coisa nesse mundo.

(Ken) Vou fazer o possível.

(Aya) Não é suficiente.

(Ken)...

(Aya) Se não encontrar, VOCÊ vai no meu lugar.

(Ken surpreso) Mas...

(Aya) E vai tingir os cabelos.

Ken arregalou os olhos sem ter tempo de rebater. O líder da Weiss virou as costas e saiu, abandonando a sala das missões.

(Ken) Merda! Porque sempre sobra pra mim?!

Com certeza não queria tatuagens pelo corpo, e muito menos tingir seus lindos cabelos com aquele tom ridículo de ruivo! Ficaria horrível, e não combinava com a sua pessoa.

(Ken pensativo) Vou ver se Omi encontra algo na internet...

Era a melhor solução.

oOo

Yohji deu um gole na cerveja gelada e suspirou. Era sua segunda latinha, acompanhada de incontáveis cigarros.

Encontrava-se em uma agitada boate, controlando tudo ao seu redor, e tentando descobrir se havia alguma coisa suspeita acontecendo. Quer dizer, alguma coisa que fosse suspeita e interessante aos propósitos da missão.

Mas não tivera sorte. Aparentemente os darkers não freqüentavam aquele local.

(Yohji) Isso vai dar trabalho.

- Posso saber o que vai lhe trazer tanto trabalho?

O playboy surpreendeu-se um pouco com a pergunta feita muito próximo ao seu ouvido. Virou a cabeça e descobriu-se avaliado por uma bela ruiva, de cabelos lisos e curtos, meio espetados.

(Yohji sorrindo) Depende...

- Depende do que?

(Yohji) De quem pergunta.

A ruiva sorriu e pegou o copo pequeno, cheio de tequila. A garota deu um gole na bebida muito forte e apertou os olhos, denunciando um certo desprazer em ingerir aquilo.

- Meu nome é Kelly.

(Yohji) Americana?

(Kelly) Exato. Estou de férias na casa de meu irmão.

(Yohji) Ah.

Perdeu todo o interesse pela ruiva. Não era seu tipo. E não estava envolvida com os darkers. Seria perda de tempo alimentar conversa com ela.

A garota percebeu que não teria chances com aquele loiro magnífico e se conformou. Nesse momento ela viu alguém chegando pelas costas de Yohji, e abriu um sorriso de alegria.

(Kelly) Leigh(2)!! Por onde andou, safadinha?!

Yohji virou a cabeça tentando olhar para trás e quase caiu de costas com o que viu: a tal Leigh era uma garota jovem, alta e magra, de cabelos longos loiro mel e grandes olhos cinzentos. Teve certeza de que era estrangeira.

(Leigh) Safadinha? Eu?! E você atacando esse pobre e indefeso loiro?

Yohji não perdeu tempo estendeu a mão procurando cumprimentar a recém chegada.

(Yohji) Meu nome é Yohji, fico encantado em conhecê-la. Você é... ucraniana, não é?

Leigh estendeu a mão e correspondeu ao aperto de maneira firme porém calorosa. Yohji gostou do sorriso que recebeu. Sentiu no mesmo instante que aquela garota era legal.

(Leigh) Acertou! Sou ucraniana, mas moro com meus tios aqui em Tokyo, numa colônia.

O sorriso do playboy se alargou. Acabara de ter uma súbita inspiração: melhor que ficar perseguindo os darkers as cegas era ir direto ao ponto onde atacavam...

(Yohji) Meu tio era ucraniano. Ele faleceu o ano passado.

Eta playboy cara de pau. Seu sangue era cem por cento japonês, e ele nem tios tinha, pelo menos não que fossem de outra nacionalidade...

(Leigh) Oh, sinto muito.

(Yohji) Não importa. De qualquer maneira é reconfortante encontrar alguém que me faz lembrar os bons momentos...

(Kelly) Ecâ! Tô dando o fora daqui. Já vi que dancei nessa... boa sorte amiga, e olho vivo... esse loiro pode ser lindo, mas de indefeso não tem nada...

Yohji piscou um olho pra ruiva, enquanto ela se afastava rindo. Leigh corou um pouco e sentou-se no lugar que era da amiga.

(Leigh) Ela é doidinha de pedra.

(Yohji) Espero que possamos ser amigos.

A loira observou a face do playboy por alguns segundos, mantendo um silêncio reflexivo. Acabou relaxando.

(Leigh) Acho que podemos ser amigos... e quem sabe...

Ouviram um celular tocando. Era da ucraniana.

(Yohji) Com essa barulheira toda vai ser difícil atender...

(Leigh) Eu sei. Esse é o sinal dizendo que eu tenho que ir embora agora.

O sangue do playboy gelou nas veias. Não podia permitir que Leigh se fosse sem nem mesmo tentar uma aproximação! Era a chance perfeita de chegar aos darkers, pelo menos era melhor do que sentar no bar e... esperar.

(Yohji) Leigh, que tal um sorvete amanhã?

(Leigh)... não sei...

(Yohji) Ah, qual é? Traga sua amiga se preferir. Não quero perder o contato com você.

A loira sorriu ao ouvir aquilo, atribuindo erradamente tanto interesse à outras razões. Se ela soubesse das reais intenções do playboy não ficaria tão contente assim.

(Leigh) Esse é o número do meu celular. Qualquer coisa você me liga, está bem?

O ex-detetive balançou a cabeça concordando satisfeito. As coisas estavam caminhando melhores do que podia esperar. Talvez Leigh não o levasse até os darkers, mas já era uma boa isca.

Yohji a exporia em diversas boates até que um dos darkers tivesse a atenção despertada. Ele queria acreditar que seria mais ou menos como se caminhasse com uma placa dizendo: "Ei, ucraniana 'alvo' sobrando aqui!!".

Mas é claro que o loiro tomaria todo o cuidado para que a simpática garota não saísse machucada disso tudo.

(Yohji sorrindo) Combinado.

Leigh ergueu-se e se foi, depois de acenar um thau na direção de Yohji.

O loiro ficou observando enquanto a moça se afastava. Seus olhos caíram sobre um dos ombros... estranhamente algo lhe atraiu a atenção.

(Yohji)...

Leigh vestia uma blusa justa sem mangas, que marcava muito o corpo bem definido. Mas não foi isso que chamou a atenção do playboy. Era possível ver no ombro direito uma tatuagem negra, que lembrava muito uma pequena cruz. Uma cruz invertida e... quebrada...

(Yohji) Caralho!!

Leigh já era um darker.

Continua...

* * *

(1) Depoimento de uma viciada em C.S.I. - **GRISSON, EU TE AMOOOOO!!**

(2) Em homenagem a Stephen King.


	3. Disfarces a prova

_**Título**_: Descending of Dark_**  
Ficwriter**_: Kaline Bogard_**  
Classificação**_: yaoi_**  
Pares**_: YohjixKen, AyaxOmi_**  
Resumo:**_ Mais uma vez os gatinhos se deparam com o perigo. Será o sobrenatural ou coisa pior?

* * *

**Descending of Dark****  
Kaline Bogard**

**Capítulo III  
Disfarces a prova...**

Aya suspirou aliviado quando Ken lhe informou que descobrira um profissional que trabalhava com tatuagens removíveis.

(Ken) Ele dá garantia de uma semana, e então as cores começam a desbotar, mas tenho certeza de que não será preciso tanto tempo.

(Omi) Sim, com muito menos damos um jeito nisso.

(Aya) Hn.

(Ken) Depois eu te passo o endereço.

O ruivo concordou. Nesse momento Yohji entrou na sala de missões aparentando muito bom humor. Acabava de voltar do encontro com Leigh, e não podia ter notícias melhores.

(Yohji) BO-A TAR-DE...

(Ken sorrindo) Que alegria toda é essa?

(Yohji) Leigh. A garota acabou de entrar pros darkers. Eu consegui fazê-la soltar tudo. Inclusive a convenci de me levar na próxima reunião.

Os Weiss se surpreenderam com aquela revelação. Com certeza charme era uma das melhores armas em se tratando de obter algo. Quem não se renderia a um playboy tão boa pinta?

(Ken) Parabéns, Yohji.

(Yohji) Nhé, foi um golpe de sorte, isso sim. Depois de amanhã tenho um encontro marcado com essa seita, e aí, sayonara descending of dark...

(Omi) E welcome problemas com a Yakuza.

(Yohji)...

(Ken) Omi, descobriu quando o tal Koshiba virá?

(Omi sorrindo) Sim. Chegará depois de amanhã, e seguirá pela rota interestadual, creio que tentando despistar, e será recepcionado pelos darkers às dezoito horas na estação de Shibuya.

(Aya) Hn.

(Yohji) Vocês terão que interceptá-lo na interestadual. Será menos arriscado.

(Omi) Sabemos disso. O trecho entre os km 30 e 36 é perfeito. Pouco tráfego, nenhuma lanchonete ou restaurante, quase ninguém passa por ali.

(Ken) Bom.

(Omi) Já tenho a descrição com o tipo de carro e a placa. Sei que será fácil identificá-lo.

(Aya) Hn.

(Yohji suspirando) Tomem cuidado. Esses caras da máfia nunca andam sozinhos.

(Ken) Você também. Vai se enfiar em um ninho de vespas, e é melhor que esteja preparado para qualquer eventualidade.

(Yohji) Eu sempre estou.

(Ken) Você não tem jeito. Boa noite.

O moreninho escapuliu, pois se sentia cansado. Assim que saiu da sala, Aya e Omi voltaram seus olhos para o Weiss mais velho.

(Omi) E como foi no psicólogo?

(Yohji)... não sei.

(Aya)!!

(Omi) Como assim"não sei"?!

(Yohji) Não pude entrar durante a seção. E depois Ken não quis me dizer nada...

(Omi) Ele não falou mais em alienígenas?

(Yohji) Até agora não. E Ken terá outra consulta semana que vem. Parece que está dando resultados.

Os três respiraram aliviados. Finalmente tudo encaixava em seus devidos lugares.

oOo

No dia seguinte Aya e Omi foram ao tal tatuador. A loja do mesmo ficava na zona portuária de Hokkaido. Havia grande movimento, e logo os Weiss se viram no meio de jovens muito tatuados, cheios de piercings e os cabelos mais estranhos que já se viu.

(Aya) Hn.

Esperava que as tatuagens fossem MESMO removíveis...

(Omi) Tomara que não desconfiem por ser tatuagens típicas da máfia.

(Aya) Não creio que desconfiem...

E o ruivo dizia a verdade. Havia ali os mais variados e inimagináveis tipos de desenhos... provavelmente o tatuador não se assustava com mais nada.

Uma jovem vestindo roupas de couro preto muito justas e cabelos tingidos de verde limão berrante(1) se aproximou dos assassinos, abrindo um grande sorriso e fazendo o piercing em seu lábio superior se mover.

Omi sorriu ao ver a quantidade de brincos que a garota usava em cada uma das orelhas. Aquilo devia pesar uma tonelada.

(Garota) Em que posso ajudá-los?

(Omi) Temos uma hora marcada.

A mocinha foi até o balcão e pegou uma agenda de capa verde. Correu os olhos por ela e balançou a cabeça.

(Garota séria) São os tios das tatuagens removíveis, não é?

(Aya) "Tios"?

Com certeza ele não tinha idade e muito menos humor pra aceitar esse tipo de tratamento.

Bancando o relações públicas Omi deu um passo a frente.

(Omi) Somos nós mesmos.

Os clientes mais próximos ouviram a pequena conversa e se entreolharam. Acharam um desperdício alguém pensar em fazer uma tatuagem que saia com a água, mas enfim, não era da conta deles.

(Garota) Venham comigo. Eu mesma faço as tatuagens. Me chamem de Lis.

Os Weiss seguiram a garota até uma sala reservada ao fundo, fechada apenas por uma cortina preta. No cômodo havia uma cama estreita coberta por um plástico higiênico, duas poltronas e próximo a cama um balcão cheio de instrumentos que lembravam canetas, mas que possuíam agulhas nas pontas. Além de vários potes com diversos tons de cores.

(Lis) Qual dos dois será tatuado?

(Omi) Ele.

(Lis) Deite-se ali e tire a camisa. Vou pegar o material.

Aya obedeceu, enquanto Omi ia sentar-se em uma das poltronas.

Logo Lis voltou, trazendo em suas mãos um estojo quadrado muito bonito e várias folhas de sulfite.

(Lis) Estas são as fotos que vocês me enviaram por e-mail. Pelo que entendi é para uma peça de teatro, não é?

Omi e Aya trocaram um olhar cheio de cumplicidade. Estava provado que Ken fora criativo na desculpa para as tatuagens removíveis.

Desconhecendo esses pensamentos, a garota puxou um banquinho sentando-se ao lado de Aya e abrindo o estojo revelou os diversos pincéis de pontas extremamente finas e visivelmente rijas.

Lis pegou um dos pincéis e aproximou-o de Aya.

(Liz) Veja, vou trabalhar com esses pincéis. Eles não têm ponta de agulha por isso a tinta não penetra na pele. Por outro lado as cerdas são especiais e próprias para fazer um traço firme e bem definido.

(Aya)...

O ruivo gostou de ouvir a explicação. Aquilo provava que Liz era uma profissional séria acima de tudo.

(Liz) A tinta é um pouco mais forte que a usada normalmente, mas não é tóxica. As cores são vibrantes e se assemelham muito as tatoo definitivas.

(Omi satisfeito) Ótimo.

(Liz) Como eu disse no e-mail, garanto até cinco dias com as tatuagens nítidas, e mais uns dois dias começando a desbotar. Isso se não passar o sabonete diretamente sobre a pele. Mais de uma semana será possível ver que se tratada de desenhos removíveis.

O ruivo finalmente relaxou. Estava totalmente confiante de que não havia perigo de receber uma marca definitiva em seu corpo. Era a última coisa que gostaria...

(Omi) Nosso teatro não demorará mais de cinco dias. Espero que vá assistir.

(Liz pensativa) Oh, obrigada, mas creio que não vai dar...

Ela que não queria se envolver com esses caretas, mesmo sendo lindos de morrer...

A pobre garota nunca ia imaginar que era uma mentirinha inocente dita pelo loirinho com cara de anjo. Ah, se ela soubesse o quanto aquele jovenzinho era inteligente e dono de uma ótima capacidade de adaptação...

Omi sim deveria fazer teatro. Era um magnífico ator.

Ignorando tais fatos Liz levantou-se e escolheu um dos pincéis.

(Liz) Vamos lá. Esse será um trabalho longo... muito longo...

Aya suspirou quase ao mesmo tempo em que Omi.

Agora tinham apenas que esperar.

oOo

Anoitecia quando Aya e Omi regressaram para a Koneko no Sumu Ie. Yohji e Ken vieram recepcioná-los, demonstrando toda a curiosidade que sentiam, desejando ver como ficaram as tatuagens do ruivo.

(Ken) E então, Aya?!

(Yohji) Mostra logo!!

(Aya)...

Ignorou os companheiros e dirigiu-se as escadas indo refugiar-se em seu próprio quarto.

(Ken) Oh...

A decepção era óbvia.

(Omi) Ken tenha a certeza de que ficaram ótimas! Tão perfeitas que é impossível distinguir das verdadeiras.

(Ken) Mas... eu queria ver...

O moreninho reclamou e depois ponderou em silêncio por alguns segundos. Decidia se devia ir ao quarto de Aya e obrigá-lo a lhe mostrar os desenhos em seu corpo...

No entanto deu de ombros e desistiu. Não estava a fim de confusão.

(Yohji) Você fez um bom trabalho, Ken, descobrindo aquela loja de tatuagens.

(Omi sorrindo) Com certeza. Agora é esperar para colocar os disfarce a prova.

(Ken) Tome cuidado, Yohji.

(Yohji) Não se preocupe. Deixe tudo em nossas mãos.

O jogador balançou a cabeça concordando. A cada tarefa sabia que podia confiar mais em seus parceiros.

Ao nascer o novo dia a moeda da sorte seria lançada. E fariam de tudo para vencer mais aquela tarefa.

oOo

No dia seguinte Aya, Ken e Omi (vestidos para missão) foram os primeiros a sair em campo, pegando o carro do espadachim e ganhando a interestadual com destino ao trecho entre os quilômetros 30 e 36.

O lado direito da pista (sentido Tokyo) era dominado por um paredão natural, enquanto o lado esquerdo era cercado por um matagal mal cuidado que crescia de forma sinistra.

Logo escondiam o carro em um ponto estratégico e então só restava aguardar que o veículo certo se aproximasse. O movimento era praticamente nulo. Poucos viajantes utilizavam a rodovia mal cuidada, a não ser os que desejavam se esconder de algo, ou passar despercebidos.

Quase uma hora depois Ken deu o alarme, visualizando o carro que se aproximava veloz e solitário pela rodovia de mão única. Seguia com destino a Tokyo.

(Aya) Bombay.

(Omi) Entendido.

O loirinho tomou posição armado com a besta e tão logo o carro de Koshiba entrou no alcance de sua arma Omi disparou, mal fazendo mira.

Acertado em cheio, o pneu esquerdo dianteiro estourou, fazendo o motorista perder o controle do carro. Mas o jovem hacker agiu mais uma vez, acertando o dianteiro direito dessa vez.

Com ambos os pneus rodando sobre o aro, o motorista foi obrigado a frear desesperado queimando o asfalto, enquanto o carro descrevia um semi circulo parando muito próximo ao paredão natural.

Omi voltou os olhos para Aya, e o ruivo lhe fez um sinal.

(Aya) Atenção.

(Ken) Ok.

Os três avançaram entre as folhagens verdes, sem fazer barulho e sem chamar a atenção dos alvos.

Ambas as portas da frente do automóvel se abriram, e dois japoneses saíram. Eram altos, magros e tinham cabelos negros.

Vestiam roupas negras.

Mas era possível ver tatuagens bem singulares nos pescoços de ambos.

(Aya) Bombay...

Sem responder, Omi pegou vários dardos envenenados do estojo que sempre trazia consigo e lançou-os contra os guarda-costas do yakuza. Ambos morreram sem se dar conta.

(Omi) Neutralizados.

Removendo esse obstáculo, os Weiss avançaram e cercaram o carro, cientes de que poderiam surgir mais guarda-costas, porém isso não aconteceu.

Sentindo o perigo ao ver seus defensores caindo, Koshiba sacou uma pequena pistola e cometeu o ato inconseqüente de apontá-la na direção de Ken através da porta entreaberta.

Aya que vinha pela dianteira do automóvel acertou um violento chute contra a porta do mesmo, fazendo-a imprensar a mão do inimigo e obrigando-o a soltar a arma.

(Koshiba) AHHHHHHH!!

(Ken) Maldito.

O jogador aproximou-se sem receios e agarrou o yakuza ruivo pela gola da blusa, puxando-o para fora do carro.

(Koshiba) Quem são... vocês? Vão se arrepender disso, estão ouvindo??

Apesar dos insultos Koshiba estava em pânico. Os olhos azuis estavam arregalados e a face brilhava de suor frio.

(Aya) Siberian.

Ao ouvir a palavra indiferente, Koshiba entendeu que seus dias haviam chegado ao fim, e ele lamentou realmente não ter trazido mais guarda-costas... porém algo em seu íntimo lhe deu a certeza de que provavelmente não poderia vencer aqueles três garotos... anjos mensageiros da morte disfarçados em uma beleza quase sublime.

(Koshiba sorrindo) Anjos da morte...

Fechou os olhos e aguardou o golpe de misericórdia trazido nas garras afiadas do jogador moreno, num trocadilho infeliz apesar de despretensioso.

Os Weiss se entreolharam em silêncio. Fora muito mais fácil do que julgaram a princípio.

(Omi) Não se esqueça de pegar a carta, Abyssinian.

(Aya) Eu sei.

O espadachim vasculhou os bolsos de Koshiba até encontrar um envelope branco lacrado. Só podia ser aquele.

Sem precisar de mais ordens trataram de assumir suas novas tarefas antes que algum carro não esperado (e não bem-vindo) se aproximasse. Ken concentrou-se em trocar os pneus estourados do carro usado por Koshiba, enquanto Aya e Omi carregavam os corpos dos três yakuza e os escondia no meio da vegetação alta. Levaria tempo até que fossem encontrados, e até lá a missão já estaria completada.

Exatamente quarenta minutos depois Ken guiava o carro pela rodovia em direção a Tokyo, pretendendo logo pegar o desvio que o levaria seguramente as proximidades de Shibuya e conseqüentemente a estação de metrô.

Omi dirigia o carro de seu amante de volta para casa.

Às seis horas em ponto Aya e Ken chegavam a seu destino ao mesmo tempo em que Yohji saia de casa para pegar Leigh em um local combinado anteriormente.

oOo

O playboy terminou de se ajeitar. Não sabia que tipo de roupas vestir, e acabou decidindo-se por seu estilo usual de vestimenta: calça de couro preta e um top azul marinho muito justo. Colocou uma jaqueta preta por cima da roupa e deu-se por satisfeito.

Em algum lugar da casa um relógio disparou, anunciando as seis da tarde em ponto.

(Yohji) Ok, Balinese. Está na hora...

Pegou as chaves do carro e deu o fora.

Cerca de meia hora depois estacionou em uma pequena praça onde Leigh o aguardava. A ucraniana saltou para o automóvel e cumprimentou o playboy. Ela também vestia roupas escuras.

(Leigh) Você é pontual.

(Yohji) Nhé. Não gosto de deixar garotas esperando.

(Leigh sorrindo) Galanteador... muito bem: pegue a segunda à direita. Vamos para Shinjuko.

(Yohji) Hum... gosta de lugares perigosos?

(Leigh) Não sabe o quanto... relaxa que você vai curtir os darkers.

Ah, se Leigh soubesse da verdade, perceberia que aquele loiro não só gostava de perigo como se arriscava muito mais do que ela. E esses darkers que se cuidassem...

oOo

Ken guiou até o estacionamento do metrô, onde parou numa vaga ao fundo da garagem ampla e quase vazia. Apagou os faróis e deixou o motor morrer.

(Ken) Pronto.

(Aya) Hn.

Era exatamente seis horas. Não deviam fazer nada a não ser esperar.

Não precisaram esperar muito. Logo um dos dois únicos carros que estavam ali antes deles chegarem piscou os faróis três vezes.

(Ken sorrindo) Ali estão eles. Omi disse que eu deveria piscar três vezes em resposta, não é?

(Aya) É.

O moreninho fez sua parte do código. Logo as postas do carro inimigo se abriram e quatro homens saltaram. Três deles eram altos e fortes, visivelmente se tratavam de guarda-costas.

O quarto integrante era um tanto baixo, sendo muitos centímetros menor que Ken. Possuía pele clara e cabelos castanhos com fios grossos de aspecto meio sujos.

(Ken) E agora?

(Aya) Deixe que se aproximem e que falem primeiro.

(Ken) Ok. Aya, não se esqueça de sorrir... sorrir muito!!

(Aya)...

O ruivo não teve tempo de responder, pois os sujeitos se aproximaram. O mais baixo se debruçou na janela dos Weiss e abriu um sorriso.

Boa noite. Meu nome é Yuko Chitose. Venho representando o líder dos Descending of Dark, ou darkers se preferir. Nosso mestre pede muitas desculpas por não estar presente.

Fitou fixamente a face de Aya, esperando um sorriso ou um cumprimento, e não recebeu nenhum dos dois.

(Yuko)...

O baixinho empalideceu um tanto, e respirou fundo.

Ken engoliu em seco, preocupado com a possibilidade de Yuko não acreditar que se tratava de Koshiba.

No entanto tal fato não aconteceu.

(Yuko) Er... entendo que se ofenda com essa falta de cortesia de nosso líder... sei o verdadeiro motivo que o trouxe aqui, senhor Koshiba... e quero deixar claro que nenhum dos boatos tem fundamento... sua presença não é necessária e asseguro que...

(Aya) Não vim discutir isso com você.

(Ken)...

(Yuko) !!

A surpresa era óbvia na face de Yuko, e Ken teve que fazer um esforço supremo para não perguntar de que raios Aya estava falando... como o ruivo podia saber do que se tratava?!

Mas na verdade Aya estava apenas jogando um verde, e usando de muita psicologia (a convivência com Omi tinha lhe valido alguma coisa). Ao ouvir as palavras de Yuko, o ruivo se deu conta de que aquele homenzinho estava tentando se justificar de muitas coisas... e disso pode concluir duas coisas de grande importância:

1-A presença de Koshiba não era bem recebida pelo tal líder dos darkers, tanto que ele correra o risco de enfurecer a máfia recusando-se a recebê-lo na estação como era sua tarefa.

2-O objetivo de Koshiba era provavelmente descobrir algum podre do líder da seita, podia perceber isso nas palavras de Yuko: "_sei o verdadeiro motivo que o trouxe aqui, senhor Koshiba... e quero deixar claro que nenhum dos boatos tem fundamento_".

(Yuko) Tem razão... sinto muito... er... eu poderia ver a carta que...

Aya não deixou que o outro terminasse a frase. Era imperativo que Yuko continuasse temendo sua presença.

(Aya) Não é a você que devo entregá-la. Lembre-se de porque está aqui.

(Yuko)... como assim?!

(Aya) Veio apenas me recepcionar e me levar àquele...

Deixou as palavras soltas no ar. Aya não sabia o nome do líder e desconfiava que o verdadeiro Koshiba devia saber...

Os Weiss não perderam tempo tentando interrogar o cobrador da Yakuza, pois deduziram que ele não revelaria nenhuma informação importante nem sob tortura. Esses mafiosos eram treinados para resistir a dor.

(Yuko) Claro... claro...

Ken quase assobiou, surpreso por ver o sangue-frio de Aya ao comandar aquela situação, adaptando-se muito bem a mais uma tarefa. O moreninho aceitou que o ruivo era mesmo bom no que fazia. Não que duvidasse disso, mas no fundo ainda torcia para que tivesse sido Omi...

O barulho da porta abrindo cortou os pensamentos do jogador, que voltou a se concentrar no que acontecia: Aya descia do carro e se dirigia ao automóvel em companhia do yakuza. Nem mesmo se despediu.

(Ken baixinho) Boa sorte, Aya.

O disfarce do ruivo fora posto a prova, e pelo visto passara pelo primeiro teste.

oOo

Enquanto caminhava ao lado de Yuko em direção ao carro, Aya pensou num fato que acontecera e que quase deixara passar batido: havia toda uma preocupação do baixinho em se justificar... e a postura dele era de submissão e respeito...

Então Aya chegou à terceira e decisiva conclusão:

3-Koshiba não vinha ali como um simples braço direito. O yakuza estava munido de muito poder, e provavelmente até o próprio líder dos darkers teria que se explicar de alguma coisa...

Ora, ora, ora... qual seria o mistério desse novo líder dos darkers?

Era uma das coisas que Aya descobriria...

oOo

Yohji observou atentamente o local onde estavam: tratava-se de um grande galpão, mais cumprido do que largo em seu formato retangular.

Havia muitos jovens ali, provavelmente integrantes dos darkers.

Leigh se afastara um instante, dizendo que ia atrás de um dos responsáveis pelos novos membros da seita.

Enquanto isso o playboy analisava tudo o que podia: aquela se tratava de uma construção sólida e resistente. Havia duas grandes portas laterais na parede da esquerda e uma na da direita.

No entanto eles e os outros jovens entraram por uma portinha ao fundo do galpão, quase escondida em uma rua sem saída.

Yohji também percebeu que a grande parte daqueles jovens era de descendência ucraniana e muito bem de vida, diga-se de passagem. Usavam roupas de boa qualidade, com marcas caras.

(Yohji baixinho) Interessante...

Além das 'vítimas' serem das fileiras rivais ainda eram ricas...

Mas antes que pudesse continuar com as divagações Leigh se aproximou acompanhada de um japonês muito alto e mal encarado.

(Leigh) Este é Takezo. Ele vai levá-lo para se preparar. Todos os novatos passam por um 'batismo' antes de poder fazer parte do grupo.

O tal Takezo examinou o playboy de cima à baixo, terminando a vistoria por franzir as sobrancelhas de maneira intrigada.

Yohji não gostou nada daquele olhar. Disfarçou abrindo um sorrido de lado, o mais zombeteiro que pode.

(Yohji) O que foi? Gosta do que vê?

A isca fora jogada: era hora de por o disfarce a prova. E Yohji esperava sinceramente que Takezo engolisse com anzol e tudo...

Continua...

* * *

(1) ¬¬ E existe algum tom de verde **limão** que NÃO seja BERRANTE? -.-""


	4. Perigo!

_**Título**_: Descending of Dark_**  
Ficwriter**_: Kaline Bogard_**  
Classificação**_: yaoi_**  
Pares**_: YohjixKen, AyaxOmi_**  
Resumo:**_ Mais uma vez os gatinhos se deparam com o perigo. Será o sobrenatural ou coisa pior?

* * *

**Descending of Dark****  
Kaline Bogard**

**Capítulo IV  
Perigo!**

Num instante o clima entre os três ficou estranho. O yakuza não gostou da insolência de Yohji, e demonstrou não apenas com a expressão contrafeita, mas com a declaração que fez a seguir.

(Takezo) Você fede a tira...

(Yohji) O que?!

O loiro ficou surpreso pela ótima percepção do japonês. Ele não era policial, mas o chute raspara na trave...

(Leigh surpresa) Takezo... eu...

(Takezo) Leigh, você é nova por aqui, mas devia conhecer as regras.

(Leigh) Qual é, cara? Ele é de confiança.

(Takezo) Vamos ver. Vou adorar aplicar o teste nesse loiro.

(Yohji) He. E eu vou adorar passar nele.

(Leigh)...

Olhou de lado para o playboy. Com certeza ele era muito atrevido. Não poderia ser nunca um policial.

Takezo torceu os lábios e fez um sinal com a cabeça.

(Takezo) Venha comigo. Veremos do que é feito.

(Leigh preocupada) Boa sorte, Yohji.

O ex-detetive lançou-lhe uma piscadinha marota e deu de ombros.

(Yohji) Obrigado. Mas saiba que 'sorte' é meu sobrenome.

Sem perder mais tempo o Weiss seguiu Takezo em direção a uma outra portinha que ficava escondida atrás de umas caixas de papelão.

Saíram em uma sala menor, com iluminação precária, sem janelas ou saídas de ar.

Ali dentro estavam mais duas pessoas: uma garota japonesa e um rapaz de descendência duvidosa. Parecia ser americano, mas o playboy não podia afirmar com certeza.

(Takezo) Vocês três são os recrutas dessa noite. Querem ser iniciados em nossa doutrina, mas estarão preparados?

Observou os três em silêncio. Logo a porta se abriu e um outro japonês entrou na salinha. Trazia nas mãos três mantos negros de seda.

(Takezo) Muito bem.

Pegou os mantos da mão do outro e estendeu um para cada recruta.

Yohji aceitou o seu franzindo as sobrancelhas. Teria que vestir aquilo?

(Takezo) Coloquem por cima das roupas mesmo. Eu vou realizar a cerimônia de batismo, porque nosso líder está impossibilitado de executá-la.

(Yohji)...

O Weiss deduziu que o tal líder deveria ter ido recepcionar Aya.

(Takezo) O que estão esperando? Vistam logo!!

O loiro e os outros não perderam mais tempo. Colocaram os mantos negros, muito semelhantes aos usados pelos antigos druidas, inclusive com gorros na parte das costas.

O yakuza balançou a cabeça em assentimento e depois se dirigiu para a porta que levava de volta ao grande galpão.

Ao voltar para lá, os recrutas perceberam meio surpreendidos que fora improvisado uma espécie de palco, no meio do salão, e sobre o palco colocaram uma mesa cumprida onde um rapaz parecia dormir.

Yohji e os outros dois foram posicionados a esquerda do 'altar' enquanto Takezo ficava atrás.

(Takezo) Boa noite, jovens darkers.

Todos os presentes responderam ao cumprimento em alto e bom som.

(Takezo) Hoje é a noite do batismo de fogo. Estamos abrindo os braços para receber três novos irmãos, e temos preparado para isso nosso darker mais prestativo.

Apontou para o jovem que dormia sobre a mesa.

(Takezo) Esse corajoso darker se ofereceu para servir de guia aos novos companheiros.

Uma salva de palmas e vários 'vivas' encheram o local. Yohji estava muito atento ao que acontecia.

O yakuza respirou fundo e fechou os olhos, iniciando uma espécie de oração decorada anteriormente.

(Takezo) _Grant me courage to pray for ten gods of fire and darkness, for pain and tears, for blue afraid and FREEDOM!!_

Takezo ergueu os braços ao fim da prece fervorosa e como um passe de mágica um longo punhal surgiu em suas mãos.

Yohji franziu as sobrancelhas não gostando nada do rumo que aquilo tomava. Mais surpreso ficou quando Takezo fixou os olhos no jovem adormecido e sorriu de lado.

(Takezo) _I grant you the peace in the black kiss for a new begin_!! (1)

A pronúncia de Takezo era um tanto carregada com o sotaque japonês, mas ainda assim perfeitamente inteligível.

Um murmúrio preencheu o salão. Todos os darkers pareciam orar a algum tipo de deus para o sacrifício que estava prestes a acontecer.

As vozes iam se elevando, elevando, causando arrepios no Weiss, até chegar a um ápice, quando os integrantes da seita estavam quase aos gritos.

Takezo estreitou os olhos e moveu o punhal até a garganta do rapaz adormecido onde fez um corte profundo e mortal, abrindo a artéria carótida.

(Yohji) !!

O loiro torceu os lábios, sem poder reagir aquilo. Se tentasse impedir, estragaria seu disfarce, e não podia se dar a esse luxo, pois então sua própria vida não valeria um iene furado...

As vozes começaram a diminuir, diminuir até que quase restasse apenas o silêncio.

Takezo respirou fundo por um segundo. Depois usou o punhal ensangüentado para abrir um corte no lado esquerdo do peito do rapaz que agonizava.

E diante do assombro dos três recrutas retirou-lhe o coração, pulsante e quente, banhado em sangue.

(Takezo) A hora do batismo de fogo.

Virou-se para Yohji e os outros dois.

A jovem japonesa voltou os olhos para o playboy. Yohji pode ver que estavam arregalados de medo e súbito desespero. O próprio Weiss sentia o coração bater mais rápido, só de tentar imaginar o que aquele sádico do Takezo poderia querer fazer com o órgão retirado do jovem darker.

Takezo avançou alguns passos e parou em frente a japonesa que suava frio. Esticou o coração em direção a ela e pronunciou com a voz grave.

(Takezo) Coma.

A garota revirou os olhos e caiu desmaiada aos pés do darker.

Takezo analisou-a por um segundo. Suspirando voltou-se para Yohji. Esticou o braço na direção dele e repetiu a mesma palavra indiferente, porém grave.

(Takezo) Coma.

Yohji piscou e empalideceu. Observou bem o coração pulsante na mão de Takezo.

O órgão estava tão próximo ao seu rosto que o ex-detetive podia sentir o cheiro agridoce do sangue lhe intoxicando as narinas.

Fez uma tentativa suprema de manter o disfarce a todo custo. Entreabriu os lábios, mas imediatamente os fechou, segurando uma onda de náusea que o assolou. Seu estomago revirou revoltado ao simples pensamento de levar aquele pedaço de ser humano a boca.

Yohji cobriu os lábios com as mãos e deu um passo para trás. O disfarce que se danasse, ele que não ia comer o coração de um garoto que fora assassinado diante dos seus olhos.

Takezo manteve os olhos fixos sobre o playboy por alguns instantes. Notou que o loiro não faria mesmo a prova, assim como a garota japonesa.

Então o Yakuza voltou-se para o terceiro recruta e estendeu-lhe o coração.

(Takezo) Coma.

O rapaz sorriu de maneira maléfica. Pegou o órgão e primeiro deu-lhe uma longa lambida.

Yohji arregalou os olhos de jade ao ver a cena inusitada.

Quando o cara mordeu o órgão, o ex-detetive apertou as mãos sobre os lábios, já sentindo um gosto amargo que lhe subiu pela garganta. Voltou as costas para aquilo e apertou os olhos. Aquele moleque tinha mesmo muita coragem.

(Takezo) Está feito. Encerro o batismo de fogo a que nossos recrutas foram expostos. Vocês já sabem o resultado, não é?

Todos do salão responderam com um grito unânime.

O Weiss virou-se lentamente, tirando as mãos do rosto e analisando sua situação. Se fosse ágil o bastante poderia tomar o punhal das mãos de Takezo e usá-lo como arma. Havia ainda a japonesa desmaiada. Bem que o playboy gostaria de socorrê-la.

Takezo abriu os braços e obedecendo um sinal três darkers usando máscaras negras subiram no improvisado altar munidos de canivetes.

(Takezo sorrindo) Quem não recebe o batismo deve pagar o preço pelo fracasso. E o valor cobrado é alto: a própria vida.

(Yohji) !!

Naquele instante o Weiss teve que se segurar para não soltar um palavrão, pois Aya ligou os transmissores, causando um susto com o zumbido agudo que lhe ecoou no ouvido.

Foi a custo que manteve-se impassível.

Definitivamente as coisas haviam se complicado. Antes que fizesse algo percebeu que os devotos se inclinavam numa reverência absolutamente respeitosa, e logo murmúrios se fizeram ouvir por todo o galpão.

O playboy olhou para trás e não soube se ria ou se chorava. Um japonês muito alto, de cabelos negríssimos subia ao 'altar' e era seguido de perto pelo Weiss ruivo.

Aya foi levado para um dos bairros mais barra-pesada de Tokyo, o distrito de Shinjuku.

O local era dominado pela máfia chinesa, porém mais recentemente conflitos entre máfias lançaram o bairro a mais completa confusão e violência. Disputas pelo poder ocorriam todos os dias e a conseqüência disso era um banho de sangue sem precedência.

De um lado estavam os japoneses. Do outro os ucranianos. E entre eles, lutando com todas as forças pela liderança permaneciam os chineses.

O espadachim se mantinha em silêncio, sentado entre Yuko e um dos guarda-costas.

O pobre yakuza tentara puxar conversa uma ou duas vezes mas desistira diante das secadas indiferentes que recebera do passageiro ruivo. Agora permanecia retorcendo as mãos de maneira nervosa, tentando ganhar algum tempo, mesmo sabendo que seria inútil.

(Yuko) Chegamos.

(Aya) Eu sei.

(Yuko)...

Desistiu de vez.

Entrementes, o ruivo percebeu que desciam em frente a redação de um jornal de circulação mediana. Então ali era a base de operações do misterioso líder dos darkers? Engenhoso.

Silenciosamente o Weiss foi conduzido para o interior do prédio. Depois apenas Yuko e ele tomaram o elevador e se dirigiram ao último andar.

(Yuko) Hamagata mora aqui.

(Aya) Contenção de despesas?

(Yuko)...

O yakuza empalideceu muito e desviou os olhos.

Aya ficou satisfeito por que finalmente descobrira a porcaria do nome do yakuza que controlava os darkers. Então o fulano se chamava Hamagata...

Sem nenhum outro comentário alcançaram a cobertura.

Yuko bateu na porta e entrou sem aguardar resposta de quem quer que estivesse do outro lado da porta.

Aya observou o local: a cobertura funcionava muito bem como escritório e residência. Logo a entrada havia uma espécie de sala de estar com poltronas azuis, e ao canto uma grande escrivaninha de madeira escura.

Atrás da escrivaninha estava sentado um japonês.

Era visivelmente alto e magro. Possuía cabelos curtos tão negros que pareciam azuis assim como os olhos frios e hostis.

Weiss e yakuza se mediram de alto abaixo, e ambos chegaram a mesma conclusão: estavam diante de um perigoso inimigo.

(Yuko) Senhor Hamagata... este é o senhor Koshiba... eu... eu...

(Hamagata) Saia.

(Yuko) !!

O homenzinho obedeceu sem pensar em retrucar. Finalmente Aya estava sozinho com o alvo de sua missão. Precisava apenas ter certeza do que se tratava tudo aquilo. Esperou que o outro tomasse o fio da conversa.

Primeiro o homem de cabelos negros fez um sinal para Aya, convidando-o a sentar-se na cadeira, frente-a-frente consigo mesmo.

(Hamagata) Koshiba... então você veio... malditos abutres.

(Aya) Hamagata, sabe porque estou aqui.

Começou jogando um verde com o pouco que descobrira e com o muito que deduzira. Queria, com isso, levar o inimigo a acabar se entregando.

Hamagata torceu os lábios e apoiou os cotovelos sobre a escrivaninha, entrelaçando os dedos a frente da face.

(Hamagata) Sim, sim, sim. Conheço sua fama. Sei o real objetivo de sua viagem até aqui, e sei também porque veio as pressas. Aliás, onde está a carta?

Aya tirou o envelope lacrado do bolso e o arremessou em direção a Hamagata.

O outro observou o envelope branco deslizar pela madeira brilhante e depois o afastou para o lado com a mão. Queria mostrar que não se importava com aquele mero 'detalhe', mas Aya podia ver a sombra de preocupação embaçando os olhos azuis.

(Aya) Não vai abrir?

O ruivo ainda sentia o impulso de provocar aquele cara parado ali, mesmo sabendo que não deveria se expor. Mas a verdade é que queria descobrir logo do que se tratava tudo aquilo.

(Hamagata) Não. Só o lacre me basta para saber que meu destino está selado.

(Aya) Hn. Quem brinca com fogo...

Parecia um jogo de gato e rato. O Weiss sentia que tinha Hamagata preso em suas garras, e apenas se divertia um pouco com a presa, antes de ter a misericórdia de aplicar o golpe final.

Também tinha a certeza de que a missão de Koshiba era muito mais que apenas auxiliar Hamagata. Havia algo escondido ali, e tinha a ver com o receio que brilhava nos olhos do yakuza. Mas o que ele podia ter feito de errado que lhe jogasse Koshiba nos calcanhares, farejando seus passos?

Devia ser algo grave, e que ia contra os planos da máfia japonesa, e essa desconfiança dava a Aya a segurança de jogar aquelas meias frases na cara do inimigo.

Hamagata suspirou fundo e levantou-se da cadeira.

(Hamagata) É fácil dizer isso quando se está do outro lado. Não pense que vou facilitar as coisas pra você. Koshiba, quero que venha comigo e veja tudo o que consegui firmar com o meu comando de ferro. Veja quantos ucranianos estão caindo em nossas armações e...

(Aya) Não jogue areia em meus olhos.

(Hamagata) !!

O tom frio das palavras do Weiss fizeram o outro estremecer.

(Aya) Não foi pra isso que vim.

(Hamagata baixinho) Eu sei.

Aya quase não ouviu o sussurro desanimado.

(Aya) Então porque desperdiça meu tempo?

(Hamagata) Lhe mostrarei os fichários mais tarde, está bem? Agora preciso ir ao culto.

(Aya) Hn.

O que diabos eram aqueles fichários? Aya não tinha idéia. Precisaria entrar em contato com Omi o mais rápido possível.

(Hamagata) Está bem. Vista isso.

Abriu um armário embutido na parede branca de onde tirou dois mantos vermelhos.

(Aya) Serei iniciado nessa seita?

O yakuza sorriu de lado.

(Hamagata) Não precisa. Vou apresentar você como meu braço direito, então estará no mesmo nível que eu. Aqueles otários não precisam saber que você é um cobrador da yakuza.

O ruivo não respondeu a provocação. Tirou a blusa que vestia e tratou de colocar o manto vermelho, sabendo-se observado por Hamagata, que se mostrou impressionado pela quantidade e variedade das tatuagens do Weiss. Mal sabia o infeliz que eram todas falsas! Apesar disso o inimigo engolira a isca.

O líder dos darkers analisou a katana do ruivo, sem mostrar nenhum tipo de espanto. Alguns yakuza realmente apreciavam esse tipo de arma.

Depois foi a vez de Hamagata se trocar. Aya viu as tatuagens do líder dos darkers, e sacou que eram em menor quantidade. Aquela era a prova definitiva que o homem de cabelos negros estava muitos níveis abaixo de si na hierarquia da máfia.

(Hamagata) Vamos. Temos recrutas para serem batizados essa noite, e eu recebi informações seguras de que um deles é um espião.

(Aya) !!

O ruivo teve que fazer um esforço sobrenatural para não revelar a surpresa que aquilo lhe causou. Como ele poderia ter tanta certeza de que havia espiões entre eles? E como poderiam ter descoberto sobre Yohji?!

Mantendo a voz perfeitamente controlada, mas endurecendo as feições, o ruivo ainda se permitiu indagar:

(Aya) Então a polícia conseguiu chegar tão longe em seus 'domínios'? Posso saber por que permitiu isso?

(Hamagata) Eu...

(Aya) Talvez seja parte do seu joguinho? Algumas pessoas não vão gostar nem um pouco disso.

(Hamagata) E você entre elas, desgraçado.

(Aya) Eu? Muito pelo contrário. Fico feliz que meta os pés pelas mãos. E você não sabe o quanto...

O ruivo estava sendo sincero naquela afirmação. Era evidente que a máscara de cortesia que Hamagata usava acabara de cair, demonstrando que ele não estava nenhum pouco satisfeito com a visita de Aya.

(Hamagata) Tsc. Ainda vou virar esse jogo.

Aya não respondeu. Fez um sinal com a cabeça, indicando a porta. Precisava manter o controle para que nada desse errado.

Sem esperar mais, o yakuza de cabelos negros abriu a porta e deu passagem para o líder da Weiss. No instante em que Hamagata lhe virou as costas com a intenção de trancar a porta do escritório, Aya moveu a mão em direção a orelha esquerda e ligou o minúsculo comunicador.

A partir de agora os Weiss estavam todos conectados. (2)

oOo

(Takezo) Mestre! Muito nos honra sua presença na cerimônia dessa noite! O que o trás aqui, afastando-o de suas tão importante obrigações?

(Hamagata) O espião.

Aya e Yohji trocaram um olhar, mas não deram mostras de se conhecer.

Todos os presentes observavam a cena em silêncio surpreendente, aguardando explicações para tantas coisas que aconteciam.

(Takezo) Tem a palavra, mestre Hamagata.

O referido deu um passo à frente e correu os olhos por todos os presentes.

(Hamagata) Boa noite, darkers!

Os iniciados responderam em uníssono.

(Hamagata) Todos sabem por que estão aqui. Vocês vieram a mim como crianças perdidas na noite, e eu estendi minhas mãos para guiá-los através da escuridão. Os caminhos negros são difíceis e nos testam a cada momento, no entanto nosso desafio maior são as pessoas que não entendem e não aceitam o que somos!!

Parou o discurso animado e observou a multidão analisando o efeito de suas palavras. Ficou satisfeito com a concordância que cintilava nos olhos daqueles jovens.

(Hamagata) Tolos incrédulos e pretensiosos tentam dia após dia nos destruir e impedir que prossigamos professando nossa fé. Mas essa noite eles passaram de qualquer limite tentando infiltrar um espião entre nós!!

(Aya)...

(Yohji)...

Os Weiss trocaram um novo olhar, mas logo Aya desviava os olhos para as costas de Hamagata.

(Aya baixinho) Pegou isso Bombay?

(Omi) _Sim. Também ouvi o nome do líder dos darkers e estou pesquisando sobre ele na Internet. Principalmente nos arquivos da polícia. Qualquer descoberta e eu te informo... só que... como vocês vão sair dessa?!_

A resposta saiu direta nos ouvidos de Aya e Yohji através dos comunicadores.

(Yohji baixinho) Estou ferrado...

(Ken) _Balinese! Onde diabos vocês estão? Me diga e eu irei imediatamente até aí para ajudar!!_

No entanto nenhum dos dois Weiss teve tempo para responder. Hamagata voltou-se para o ruivo e sorriu.

(Hamagata) Quer ver como trato policiais?

(Aya)...

O Weiss preferiu não responder. Estava em dúvida se ajudaria Yohji ou não. Antigamente nem se preocuparia em deixá-lo a própria sorte apenas para poder garantir seu disfarce. Mas agora... agora haviam malditos laços de amizade... tanta coisa acontecera desde que ingressara naquela equipe de assassinos.

(Hamagata) Veja, Koshiba. Esses eram os recrutas da noite: três garotos.

Apontou para Yohji, depois para a japonesa que começava a despertar e se erguia com a ajuda do playboy. Por último apontou para o estrangeiro que passara no teste e ainda mantinha os lábios sujos de sangue.

(Hamagata) Todos conhecemos o teste e sou muito rigoroso com ele. A prova é devorar o coração de um de nossos companheiros.

Enquanto falava Hamagata estendeu a mão na direção de Takezo, e o subordinado lhe entregou uma pequena arma. Tratava-se de uma bereta. Apontou na direção dos três supostos recrutas.

Yohji engoliu em seco, ao se ver na mira da arma pequena porém mortal. O que fazer? O que fazer?! Tinha a japonesa entre os braços, e ela seria alvejada primeiro, sem contar que limitava-lhe os movimentos!

Aya também pensava rápido, tentando achar uma saída que não estragasse seu disfarce mas que ajudasse o companheiro. O que deveria fazer? Porque Omi ou Ken não davam uma idéia adequada?!

Pelo menos enquanto aquele doido continuasse a falar teriam tempo de improvisar algo.

(Hamagata sorrindo) Um coração ainda quente e pulsante... a prova tão fácil e mesmo assim não foi superada, como eu esperava. Fazer o que, não é?

E sem qualquer aviso prévio Hamagata puxou o gatilho.

(Ken desesperado) _Balinese!! Está tudo bem? O desgraçado atirou!!_

A preocupação do chibi não foi menor.

(Omi) _Abyssinian o que aconteceu?_

(Aya)...

O ruivo escutou os companheiros preocupados, mas pela primeira vez em muito tempo estava sem palavras diante da cena que seus olhos violetas acompanhavam.

Antes de responder precisava aceitar tudo o que se passava.

Continua...

* * *

(1) Montei essas frases a partir de um AMV de Yami no Matsuei que tem uma prece maravilhosa em referência aos descendentes das trevas. Aliás, como já devem ter percebido, foi deste AMV que tirei a idéia para a trama.

(2) Desculpem! Não resisti a essa frase, depois de assistir S.E. Lain pela trilhonesima vez. XD

**OBS**: que final de capítulo mais estranho! ¬¬ Não soou quase AyaxYohji? Não entendi a preocupação do ruivo, foi só um tirinho de nada. O Hamagata tem mira muito ruim e não vai acertar em nenhum ponto vital do Yohji. Até parece que eu faria isso... u.ú Ainda não sou tão má quanto a Akemi Takatori ou a Suryia in Bad Mode...

Uma perna ou um braço ferido não vai afetar tanto assim o andamento da história.


	5. Então é isso

_**Título**_: Descending of Dark_**  
Ficwriter**_: Kaline Bogard_**  
Classificação**_: yaoi_**  
Pares**_: YohjixKen, AyaxOmi_**  
Resumo:**_ Mais uma vez os gatinhos se deparam com o perigo. Será o sobrenatural ou coisa pior?

* * *

**Descending of Dark****  
Kaline Bogard**

**Capítulo V  
Então é isso...**

(Ken) _BALINESE! ABYSSINIAN!! ESTÁ TUDO BEM?!_

Aya ouviu a voz do moreninho ecoando no transmissor e piscou recompondo-se no mesmo instante.

(Aya) Ele era um policial?

Apontou para o corpo do rapaz de descendência duvidosa e o único dos três recrutas que aceitara a ordem de Takezo. O infeliz levara o tiro em cheio no rosto e morrera instantaneamente.

(Yohji) Mas que raio de teste foi esse? (1)

O playboy ainda não acreditava no que via. A jovem japonesa estava em seus braços, tremulando, pois ela também acreditou que seria alvejada pelo líder dos darkers.

Entrementes, os Weiss mais jovens ouviam a voz de Yohji ecoando e puderam respirar aliviados. A satisfação de Ken não teve tamanho!

(Ken) _Balinese... que bom que..._

O jogador cortou a frase, sentindo-se emocionado demais para falar. Tomara um susto e tanto.

(Aya) Como pode ter tanta certeza?

A pergunta foi dirigida a Hamagata. O yakuza sorriu de lado e entregou a arma para Takezo. Depois voltou-se para a multidão de darkers e estendeu os braços. Começou a falar tanto com eles quanto respondendo a pergunta do ruivo:

(Hamagata) Sabemos do que o ser humano é capaz. Fazemos muitas coisas, e coisas surpreendentes. Pode até ser que nada mais nos espante, mas... a que ponto? Comer o coração de um ser humano? Um jovem que foi morto diante de nossos olhos? Quem seria capaz de uma indignidade dessas? Alguém louco... insano e destrutivo... ou... alguém que já conhecia o nosso segredo e veio preparado emocionalmente para "passar no teste".

Parou o discurso e olhou na direção onde Yohji e a japonesa permaneciam.

(Hamagata) O sinal era clássico: esse policial estava com o queixo sujo de sangue. Entendi que ele provara do gosto de um irmão. Seja ele louco ou espião... não queremos nenhum tipo desses entre nós, não concordam, darkers?

Recebeu uma salva de palmas como resposta da indagação.

(Hamagata) Nossa reunião está encerrada. Semana que vem realizaremos o batismo dos dois novos membros, e recolheremos as doações do mês, além das mensalidades usuais. Boa noite a todos.

Os jovens começaram a se dispersar diante daquela despedida.

Hamagata voltou-se para Takezo.

(Hamagata) Cuide dos novos recrutas. Explique-lhes tudo.

(Takezo) Sim.

Enquanto essa pequena conversa se desenrolou, Aya tratou de disfarçar e murmurar pausadamente:

(Aya) _Bombay... descubra o que são "fichários". Balinese, aguarde o sinal._

(Omi) _Entendido._

(Yohji) Está tudo bem...

O loiro parecia se dirigir a garota, mas na verdade respondia a ordem do espadachim.

Logo Hamagata fez um sinal para que o Weiss ruivo o seguisse, ao mesmo tempo em que Yohji e a outra foram levados por Takezo.

oOo

(Hamagata) Acho que você vai querer descansar agora, não é, Koshiba?

(Aya) Não.

(Hamagata)...

(Aya) O que foi aquele show?

(Hamagata) Oh...

(Aya) Acha que nossa operação se trata de um circo? E o que significa aquele salão cheio de ucranianos?

Hamagata desviou os olhos e não respondeu. Continuaram seguindo por um corredor, de volta ao prédio do jornal.

Havia um túnel secreto que ligava o galpão a casa do cobrador da yakuza. O caminho podia ser feito em pouco tempo e de modo seguro.

Logo o rapaz de cabelos escuros abriu a porta do próprio apartamento, conduzindo Aya outra vez ao lugar que lhe servia de casa e escritório.

Sentaram-se frente a frente na escrivaninha.

Primeiro Hamagata serviu-se de um copo de sake, bebida que Aya recusou.

Finalmente o yakuza pareceu se dar por vencido. Abriu uma gaveta, e sem que Aya pudesse prever, sacou uma automática com silenciador e apontou para o Weiss.

(Hamagata) Você não achou que eu ia aceitar minha punição de maneira tão pacifica, achou?

(Aya)...

O ruivo não teve resposta, pois no fundo achara que sim. Tinha certeza de que a posição inferior de Hamagata lhe conferia uma boa dose de servidão.

E pelo visto o Weiss estava redondamente enganado...

oOo

Yohji e a garota seguiram Takezo silenciosamente até um pequeno escritório. Poucas palavras foram trocadas. Apesar disso Yohji descobriu que a jovem se chamava Shin e estava muito assustada com tudo aquilo.

(Takezo) Admito que fiquei surpreso com o resultado. Eu tinha certeza de que você era o policial, moleque.

(Yohji) Pois você errou. Não sou policial.

Takezo errara, mas por muito pouco...

(Takezo) Sentem-se.

Indicou duas cadeiras. Takezo permaneceu em pé, olhando atentamente para os dois jovens parados a sua frente. Shin e Yohji. Nenhum dos dois parecia pertencer a uma família tradicional, fosse entre os orientais ou fosse entre os ucranianos (ele achava que Yohji era descendente de seus inimigos)... e com isso não poderiam pagar as taxas e doações que a seita recolhia.

Mas talvez aqueles dois pudessem se "oferecer" para ser o cordeiro da próxima noite de recrutamentos... paciência.

Agora devia dar continuidade ao ingresso deles a seita dos Descending of dark.

(Takezo) Vocês conseguiram passar pelo primeiro teste. Agora serão iniciados pouco a pouco em nossas doutrinas até que possam ser tratados como verdadeiros membros...

E enquanto o yakuza ia desfilando todas as regras dos darkers aos dois espectadores, Yohji perdeu a atenção, pois escutou o jovem hacker iniciando com as revelações através dos comunicadores.(2)

(Omi) _Abyssinian, Balinese. Escutem o que descobri. Esse Hamagata tem uma ficha na polícia. Foi indiciado pelos mesmos crimes que Koshiba: principalmente estelionato._

(Ken)_ Hamagata também é um cobrador._

(Omi)_ Porém, o caso foi arquivado por falta de provas. Assim como o de Koshiba._

(Ken) _Descobrimos que 'fichários' são os livros da contabilidade, onde se registra toda a movimentação feita com o capital de uma empresa, no caso, a máfia japonesa._

(Omi) _Tenho o palpite de que Hamagata foi enviado aí para coletar imposto. De quem eu não sei... ainda... e essa parte cabe a vocês descobrir..._

(Takezo)... e pedimos a colaboração inicial de oitenta mil ienes para despesas que teremos com nossos pastores...

Ao ouvir aquilo Yohji sorriu de lado e balançou os ombros.

(Yohji) Há. Eu sabia! Então era isso desde o começo! Mas... onde se encaixa o tal de Koshiba?

(Shin)...

(Takezo) !!

Ambos olharam para Yohji achando que ele tinha ficado doido de pedra. O yakuza ficou tão surpreso que nem se tocou no fato do playboy ter mencionado o nome de um dos integrantes da máfia.

Yohji passou a mão pelos cabelos e suspirou.

(Yohji sorrindo) E então Abyssinian? Esse sinal ainda demora ou eu já posso agir?

oOo

Aya acompanhara toda a rápida conversa através dos comunicadores, apesar de estar ainda sob mira de Hamagata.

Ao ouvir a pergunta atrevida do companheiro loiro teve que se esforçar para não torcer os lábios em sinal de irritação. Controlou-se a tempo, mantendo o semblante frio e indiferente.

Voltou os olhos para seu inimigo e analisou-o bem.

(Aya) Entendi.

(Hamagata)...

Após juntar as informações que Omi lhe passara sobre fichários e Hamagata, com o que já sabia sobre Koshiba, além dos fragmentos reunidos de Yuko. A verdade era óbvia e podia ser resumida em uma palavrinha.

Traição.

(Aya) Vamos ver se estou certo.

(Hamagata surpreso) Do que está falando?

(Aya) Da guerra entre as máfias japonesa e ucraniana. E em como você encontrou um meio de tirar proveito da situação.

(Hamagata)...

O yakuza de cabelos negros empalideceu terrivelmente ao ouvir quilo.

(Aya) Sabemos que a disputa por territórios está longe de acabar. E aqui, Shinjuko, é um dos pontos mais disputados. Você, Hamagata, foi enviado para coletar impostos dos 'protegidos' dessa área e viu que havia muito dinheiro envolvido. Isso atiçou-lhe a ganância, não foi?

(Hamagata) Mal... maldito!

(Aya) Então montou esse "circo". Você usava a sua influência yakuza para atacar os ucranianos, com a segurança dessa "seita". E enquanto jogava uns contra os outros ia enchendo os bolsos com o dinheiro que roubava.

O yakuza suspirou fundo. Sabia quando se dar por vencido.

(Hamagata) Tem razão. O líder da yakuza me mandou para cá a pouco tempo. eu achei um desperdício entregar tanto dinheiro a máfia. Pra que fazer isso, quando toda a grana podia ser minha? Foi aí que tive a idéia dos darkers: ataquei os ucranianos para que eles achassem que a yakuza era a responsável por matá-los.

(Aya) Você contava com a cobertura das guerras para se safar.

(Hamagata) Com certeza os ucranianos devem estar armando um contra ataque nas fileiras inimigas pois outro dia eu mandei matar o filho do executor. Essa foi minha maior sorte.

(Aya) Errado.

(Hamagata)...

Não entendeu o que Aya quis dizer.

(Aya) Esse foi seu maior azar. Clerc Shevchenko é forte demais para morrer.

(Hamagata surpreso) Ele não morreu?

(Aya) Não. Aliás, a máfia inteira já sabe de sua incompetência. Você não foi capaz de matar Clerc, e não poderá me matar.

(Hamagata) Ora seu...

(Aya) Sabe o que acontece com quem trai a máfia, não é?

Hamagata começou a suar frio. Se matasse Koshiba tinha certeza de que seria feito em pedaços pelos yakuza, e da maneira mais lenta e dolorosa possível. Não haveria lugar seguro pra ele pois as garras da máfia alcançavam os locais mais distantes.

Conformado, Hamagata abaixou a arma... traição nunca seria bem vista pelos yakuza. Alias, traição não era aceita em nenhum lugar do mundo. Se matasse aquele ruivo seu próprio destino seria terrível.

Mas ainda tentou se salvar...

(Hamagata) Koshiba, eu tenho muito dinheiro que peguei dos ucranianos... o que acha de dividirmos meio a meio?

Aya sacou a katana.

(Aya) Balinese. Tem liberdade para agir.

Hamagata franziu a sobrancelha sem poder entender a que Aya se referia.

(Aya) A propósito... eu não sou Hiroyuki Koshiba.

O inimigo arregalou os olhos, mas não teve tempo de dizer nada. Viu a lamina afiada da katana vindo em direção ao próprio pescoço.

Aya decepou a cabeça do inimigo com um único, certeiro e espetacular golpe.

(Aya) Bombay, terminei por aqui. Vou atrás de Yuko.

oOo

O sorriso de Yohji se ampliou ao ouvir a liberação de Aya.

O loiro levantou-se da cadeira, diante do espanto total de Takezo e Shin.

(Yohji) Ei, no começo achamos que tudo se resumia a guerra entre ucranianos e japoneses. Mas não é nada disso. É apenas um homem ganancioso que jogou sujo: atacou os ucranianos fazendo os coitados acreditarem que eram alvos dos japoneses... enquanto os japoneses ignoravam tudo isso...

(Takezo)...

(Yohji sorrindo) Talvez a máfia japonesa tenha desconfiado de Hamagata e enviaram Koshiba para tirar a prova.

(Takezo) !!

A surpresa do vilão era evidente e inegável.

(Yohji) Concordo que a idéia de montar uma seita apenas pra roubar dinheiro dos ingênuos é muito boa!

Yohji puxou o fio de arame que reluziu contra a luz.

(Takezo) Ei!

Tentou defender-se, mas não pode completar o movimento. Logo o fio passava mortalmente por seu pescoço e se apertava com força tal que lhe roubou a vida em segundos.

De nada adiantou se debater...

Ao ver a cena Shin começou a gritar assustada e saiu correndo da sala, cansada de ver tantas mortes.

(Yohji) Tsc.

Largou o cadáver de Takezo que caiu pesadamente no chão.

(Yohji) Pessoal, as coisas deram certo por aqui. Falta apenas um pequeno detalhe.

Saiu correndo atrás da jovem. Não podia deixar que ela saísse contando o que havia visto, e era melhor que pensasse numa boa história para engambelá-la.

oOo

Aya seguiu pelo corredor tentando descobrir onde Yuko estava. Quanto mais inimigos eliminasse melhor. No entanto desconfiava que aquele trio era o responsável pelo golpe: Hamagata, Takezo e Yuko.

Nesse momento uma da portas se abriu e o Weiss notou que Yuko vinha saindo pela mesma. Trazia uma pistola engatilha na mão.

(Yuko) Há, há, há!! Sei que matou Hamagata! Vi pela câmera de segurança que monitorava o quarto dele! Agora vou eliminar você e fugir com o dinheiro!!

E sem dizer mais nada disparou duas vezes.

oOo

(Yohji) Pare aí!!

O loiro dobrou o corredor quase alcançando a garota.

Porém o Weiss loiro parou de correr surpreso por flagrar aquela cena. Um japonês muito baixinho apontava uma arma contra Aya. Yuko terminava de dizer umas palavras de ameaça no exato momento em que puxava o gatilho... e Shin cruzava o espaço entre eles.

(Yuko) !!

Ficou pasmo vendo a jovem desconhecida que tombava ao receber no corpo os projeteis destinados ao ruivo.

(Aya)...

Por sua vez o Weiss não perdeu tempo. Empunhou a espada e cravou-a no peito de Yuko, destruindo-lhe o coração e espirrando muito sangue na parede de trás.

O inimigo morreu de olhos abertos sem acreditar em seu destino.

Aya e Yohji observaram os corpos por um segundo. Logo o loiro abaixou-se e tomou o pulso de Shin, certificando-se de que a pobre coitada não resistira.

(Yohji) Uma pena...

(Omi) _Abyssinian..._

(Aya) Missão finalizada com sucesso, Bombay.

(Omi aliviado) _Quem bom que está bem. Volta logo pra casa..._

(Ken) _E traga Balinese com você._

(Yohji) Ok. Vocês mandam.

oOo

Apesar de ter levado mais aquela missão a cabo os Weiss se entristeceram um pouco por não poder salvar a vida da jovem Shin. Mas aquele era um fato que estava acima do alcance deles. Fizeram o que fora possível.

Haviam se passado dois dias, as coisas pareciam melhorar, e os quatro voltavam a se animar.

Num fim de tarde ensolarado Yohji e Omi tomavam conta da floricultura, Aya fora visitar a irmã e Ken estava responsável pelas entregas quando a porta da Koneko se abriu e três clientes entraram.

Era Shevchenko e seus homens de guarda.

(Yohji) Boa tarde... em que podemos ajudar?

(Andrew) Lembra-se de mim?

(Yohji) Lembro que tinha um filho adoecido.

(Omi)...

O chibi olhava de um para o outro sem entender nada.

(Andrew) É verdade... eu lhe disse que meu filho é forte demais para morrer, e tinha razão. Quero três dúzias de rosas amarelas para um convalescente.

(Yohji sorrindo) Ele vai se recuperar então?

(Omi) Que bom!

(Andrew) Sim. Muito bom. No começo eu desconfiei que meu inimigo tentara se vingar no moleque... mas depois de investigar eu descobri que estava errado: alguém se fingiu de meu inimigo para me jogar contra ele.

(Yohji)!!

(Omi)...

(Andrew) Eu não podia simplesmente atacar meu inimigo pois isso sim causaria uma tragédia... uma guerra inútil. Então contratei cães de caça que fizeram o trabalho por mim.

(Omi) Oh... devia ter contatado a polícia...

(Yohji) Concordo...

(Andrew) Não era o caso. Confiei nos cães de caça... e devo admitir que fizeram um bom trabalho. Ah, as rosas ficaram ótimas, obrigado.

O ucraniano pagou a encomenda e saiu, seguido de perto pelos guarda costas. Omi e Yohji se entreolharam por um segundo. Logo o chibi disparou para porta dos fundos.

(Omi) Yohji, agüenta as pontas na loja! Eu tenho que contar isso para o Aya.

(Yohji) Tudo... bem...

O Weiss mais velho voltou os olhos para a porta, por onde Shevchenko acabara de sair. Então os ucranianos já sabiam de tudo... eles eram mesmo surpreendentes...

oOo

Ken acabara de chegar das entregas quando viu três homens saindo da Koneko. Achou que o semblante de um deles não lhe era estranho. Foi então que prestou atenção na conversa, mas de forma discreta.

(Bolf) Tem certeza de que pode deixá-los livres?

(Andrew) Claro.

(Bolf) Eles não têm cara de assassinos...

(Andrew) E não são. Se tratam de ratos de contato... são eles que levam as mensagens aos verdadeiros assassinos.

E entraram na limusine negra impedindo o jogador de continuar a ouvir a troca de palavras. Mas não precisava ouvir mais nada. Descobrira perfeitamente de quem se tratava e do que eles falavam.

O moreninho não pôde deixar de se surpreender com o que deduzira: então Andrew Shevchenko acreditava que os Weiss eram apenas mensageiros? Menos mal.

Ao entrar na floricultura Ken foi recebido por um playboy muito sorridente.

(Ken) Olá... eu vi quem veio nos visitar.

(Yohji) E não vai acreditar no que ele disse.

(Ken) Acho que vou sim... cadê o Omi?

(Yohji) Foi telefonar pro Aya. Acho melhor depois dividirmos as informações.

(Ken) Certo. O que você vai fazer agora?

(Yohji) Ajudar Omi com o jantar, porque?

(Ken) Por nada. Se quiser pode ir, eu fecho a loja.

(Yohji) Ok. Valeu.

Yohji estava mais que aliviado. Desde que começara as seções de terapia o amante não falara mais em aliens e em coisas do tipo. Parecia realmente curado da mania extra-terrestre.

Assim que o loiro saiu com intenção de ajudar no jantar, Ken levou a mão ao bolso de trás da calça e tirou um certo caderninho de capa vermelha.

(Ken) Estranho... muito estranho... primeiro fui eu, depois Yohji e finalmente Aya... o certo seria continuar com Omi... Omi... Omi... mas... porque?

Escrevia e riscava freneticamente, tentando encontrar alguma lógica em todas as notas que tomara.

(Ken) Porque repetir o Aya? Duas vezes o Aya... mas se... oh!

De repente o moreninho julgou descobrir o segredo de tudo aquilo.

(Ken) Entendi! De alguma maneira eu descobri o esquema da morte(3)... digo, das missões, e quebrei esse esquema. As 'missões' pularam Omi e estão dando a volta... por isso foi a vez de Aya.

Continuou a escrever cada vez mais rápido. Parou um segundo para ler o que tinha escrito de modo preocupado.

"1-Ken enfrenta Koji"

"2-Yohji enfrenta Shouji"

"3-Aya enfrenta Abadon"

(Ken) Essa foi a seqüência em que as coisas aconteceram da primeira vez... agora a missão está vindo de trás pra frente... então... eu tenho...

"3-Aya enfrenta Darkers"

(Ken) Já foi a vez do Aya, e o próximo será...

Nesse ponto o moreninho empalideceu terrivelmente.

(Ken) Não vou permitir que isso aconteça de jeito nenhum! Manterei os olhos bem abertos de hoje em diante!

Deu mais uma olhada no caderninho, antes de fechá-lo e guardá-lo no bolso de trás da calça.

"Próximo: Yohji" – Era o que estava escrito no bloquinho, em letras maiúsculas e com um risco embaixo.

Fim (?)

(1) ¬¬ Oras, eu não ia acertar o Yohji em lugar nenhum... até parece mesmo. Sou muito boazinha com esse loiro e não quero tirar sangue dele... Mas aguardem minhas próximas fics... BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH... aí sim saberão o que é dor e sofrimento... u.u"" Tô falando sério!

(2) XD Que coisa Power Rangers...

(3) Não resisti! Simplesmente adoro Premonição. Tanto o 01 quanto o 02. Aquela seqüência de abertura do segundo filme é simplesmente phodonica. Se não teve chance de assistir, assista.

**NOTA**: Admito que essa fic foi uma das mais fracas e confusas que escrevi, mas peço desculpas! Foi um período difícil que passei na minha vida, e as conseqüências foram muitas, entre elas perda de criatividade.

Confesso que esse ponto de interrogação depois do 'fim' foi podre, mas eu dei boas risadas ao digitá-lo. Se Ken soubesse da verdade, ia preferir enfrentar uma tropa de alienígenas sanguinários...

Pra terminar... minha próxima fic se chamará "Dia de los muertos" e será a continuação indireta de "Nightmare" e... a primeira de uma série que chamarei de "Dark side historys" onde resolvi deixar de lado esse meu coração bondoso e fazer os Weiss sofrerem um pouco!

Buahahahahahahahahahahaahah!!

Será que me sairei bem?


End file.
